How long will I love you?
by F. R. Loaiza
Summary: A doctor and an actress who met by an accident ... but not of destiny. And will live the singular story full of emotions. Swan Queen
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I bring you one of my Swan Queen storys. I hope you like it and I appologize if a have some mistakes but english isn't my native lenguage.**

 **Let me know what you think in your comments and if you want me to continue posting.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Emma had had a long day, after three open-heart operations in a row, all she needed was to sit down. But that would not happen

The paramedics were coming in at full speed pushing a stretcher with a man on it. Emma ran to the trauma room where they had put the man.

"34-year-old man run over, at least 6 broken ribs, head trauma and inflammation in the abdomen, possible bleeding" Said one of the paramedics.

Emma pushed her way through the medical team and took her stethoscope by placing it on the patient's heart. She try to isolate the noise and listen carefully.

"The heartbeats are weak," she said. "You need to start operating right now or he will not resist. Your vital signs are very low

"Take him to the operating room 4 and call Goldl, I'm going to need help" order Killian, one of the hospital surgeons "I'll call you if I need you Swan".

"Okay, watch for the rhythm of his heartbeat, I think he have arrhythmia".

Killian just nodded and ran after the stretcher. Emma put the stethoscope back on her neck and left the room.

"Excuse me, Doctor ..." Emma turned to the woman who spoke to her. "Do you know anything about the man who just got carried away?"

The woman had blood on her face, her hands, and her blouse. Her eyes were full of tears and her hair looked fuzzy.

"Are you his family?" ask Emma.

"He is my fiancée".

"They will take him to surgery, he need an urgent intervention ... They will notify you when the operation is finished".

"Thank you" the woman said in a whisper.

Emma nodded and turned, after advancing two steps she stopped and turned again to the woman who was shaking sitting on a chair.

"You need help?"

The woman looked up to look at Emma and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine".

"Come, let me help you." Emma approached her and took her arm. "I'll help you clean up."

The two women walked to a large room with comfortable armchairs.

"I'll go find some wet wipes ... Please sit down" Emma went to the bathroom and the woman sat down carefully on one of the sofas.

Emma walked over to her and sat down opposite her on the coffee table.

"Are you hurt?"

"No ... it's not my blood."

"I'm Emma ... Emma Swan".

"Regina Mills".

Emma gave Regina a wipe to clean her hands and took another to help clean her face

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, nothing happened to me" Regina replied, rubbing her hands with the wipe.

Emma began to gently pass the wipe over Regina's cheeks. His dark hair fell down his face and his brown eyes were red from crying.

"It was my fault".

"What are you talking about?" asked Emma confused.

"We were arguing, he grabbed my arm and he was hurting me. I pushed him and yelled at him to leave and leave me alone. Robin began to walk and he didn't see the car that was coming ..." Regina's eyes began to fill with tears again and her body began to tremble "It was my fault".

"Of course it wasn't your fault." Emma dried her tears and began to look for the brunette's eyes. "You did not run over him, he crossed the street distracted and that's what happened."

Regina was still crying disconsolately, Emma wrapped her arms around her and let the woman's head rest on her shoulder.

Emma's empathy for the woman was incredible. They were strange, seconds ago was just another person in the hospital and now hugged her trying to comfort her. Despite the smell of blood, she could smell the vanilla scent of Regina's perfume.

Emma was a person who didn't show her feelings very often, the world of medicine was hard and cold and there the feelings were not good, she had learned to leave them aside long ago, but that brunette who looked so weak and frightened had softened His heart at least a little that night.

"Sorry about this" Regina apologized, slowly pulling away from Emma. "It's just that I'm very upset."

"It's okay. You do not need to apologize".

 _"_ _Dr. Swan, please introduce yourself in the waiting room."_

"That's me" Emma said, pointing to the ceiling. "I'll come back for you when I hear. You can stay here if you want."

"Thank you." Regina tried to smile.

Emma walked away quickly and Regina ran her hands over her face with a big sigh. She was so restless, she wanted to know if Robin was okay, she felt guilty, her hands trembled and she wanted to cry until she fell asleep, but she couldn't do it. For some strange reason the presence of that doctor had reassured her, she had given her a small moment of peace, feeling that someone was beside her and supported her, the reason because she had done so: was a mystery, but she was grateful.

* * *

Regina decided to go to the waiting room and sit there until she heard from her fiancé, she needed water or maybe a cup of coffee. People kept staring at her and some of them even grimaced, but she was not going to move until she heard from Robin.

When she looked at the nurse's desk there was Dr. Swan talking to one of her colleagues, a man with a black hair, tall and very handsome. The doctor looked at Regina, she could not tell if it was pity, compassion or concern what was in her eyes. Seconds later Emma was walking up to her

"Your fiancée has already left surgery" she said. "She's in intensive care and they'll have him there all night. He's stable but the doctors have to have watched

"I can see him?" Regina asked rising from the chair.

"Not now ... But I recommend you that you go home and take a bath and rest. He is in good hands".

"No thanks, I'd rather stay here until he wake up."

"In that case, allow me to lend you a blouse for you to change. I do not think you want to be around here with clothes full of blood."

Regina nodded and followed Emma to the room where the doctors kept their belongings. Emma took her purse and pulled out a gray cotton blouse and handed it to the brunette.

"Thank you," she replied. She walked up to the bathroom and changed quickly.

When she left the bathroom Emma realized that the blouse was big for her. He had a small, delicate body. Emma was thin, but Regina was thinner

"I think it's very big"

"It's perfect" Regina said. "Doctor, why are you doing this?"

"Call me Emma ... And I do it because if I were in the same situation I would like someone to be kind to me" She was telling the truth, but she was also doing it because that woman caused something in her, an instinct to protect her.

"So you believe in karma?"

"It's a matter of principle".

"Thank you." It was Regina's first smile all day.

Emma smiled back and they walked together to the waiting room.

"If you need anything else, feel free to tell me." Emma turned and started to walk.

Regina watched her as if she did not want her to leave, but she didn't dare to say anything.

What was it about the woman who made her feel so calm?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"Hey Swan!" Emma looked up from the paperwork she was filling as Killian reached her. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I have a guard, I'll stay here."

"How bad ... I was going to give you a chance to get out with me" Killian smiled. A smile that was hard not to find lovely.

"Looks like I'm very unlucky when it comes to date you" Emma glanced at the paperwork with a half-smile.

"I think he's the one with bad luck" Ruby said with a smile. "Accept it, Jones, you've been inviting her out for over a month."

"Who invited you to the conversation?" He asked a little annoyed.

"I'm her best friend ... I can get into any conversation as long as she doesn't tell me not to".

Ruby and Emma had known each other since med school, they had spent 11 years studying together and they had been working in the same hospital for 3 years.

"Have you heard from the hit-man?" Asked Emma trying to change the subject

"That was the other reason I was looking for you. Our boy seems like he doesn't want to wake up, we remove the sedatives and wait an hour ... Gold says that if he doesn't wake up in the next two days he will be in a coma.

"Was the accident so bad?" Ruby asked, leaning on the counter where Emma headed for the paperwork.

"He took many blows to the head. It is a miracle that he has not died."

Instinctively Emma turned to where Regina was sitting with her hands entwined and her gaze lost on the floor.

"When will you tell your fiancé?"

"Right now" Killian replied, following Emma's look. "I want you to accompany me, so she'll see a familiar face.

Emma nodded and closed the paperwork folder and started walking to Regina

"One day she'll succumb to my charms" Killian said, winking at Ruby.

"I heard you" Emma said, turning to him. "You're coming or what?"

Killian walked behind Emma as they listened to Ruby's laugh.

"Ms. Mills" Regina raised her head at Emma's voice calling her "This is Dr. Killian Jones, he's the doctor in charge of your fiancée".

Killian reached out his hand to say hello to Regina, she took it insecurely and after a hand shake she rose from the chair.

"What news do you have?"

"We have withdrawn the sedatives looking for Mr. Hood to wake up, but no progress has been made. We'll have to keep an eye on him for the next couple of days ... We try to be optimistic, but on the condition of her fiancée, he probably will not wake up".

"Is he going to die?" Regina asked, with her eyes filled with tears.

"If his condition is declared as a coma, you can choose whether you want him to remain connected to the machines that will help his body continue to function."

"It's not final yet," Emma hastened to say. "Many patients wake up after a long coma."

Regina nodded and sat down again. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she felt weak legs.

"Whatever progress he made, I'll let you know." Killian turned and walked with his hands into the pockets of his robe.

"What are the chances of him waking up?" Regina asked, wiping her tears away. Emma fell silent and Regina looked into her eyes. "I need to know."

"A 10%, Emma whispered.

"Not a very encouraging percentage."

"No, but it means that there are still possibilities." Emma put her hand on Regina's shoulder and gave her a small squeeze. "I insist that you go to sleep, sleep a little."

"I cannot sleep with him here."

"Try it ... I promise I'll call you if something happens."

Regina nodded and got up from the chair.

Maybe she could not sleep, but a shower and clean clothes wouldn't hurt her. She whisper one last "Thank you" to Emma and walk to the exit.

Feeling the fresh air and the smell of rain was liberating. She decided to walk the streets of London until she reached her apartment. Looking at the sky and stars would definitely help you clear herself up a bit.

* * *

"I feel bad for her" Emma said sitting down next to Ruby in the break room.

"Whom?" Ruby asked confused as she ate a piece of her chocolate bar.

"Hood's fiancée."

"The run-in?" Emma nodded and steal a piece of chocolate from Ruby "And why should you feel bad for her?"

"She thinks it was her fault, what happened to her fiancé, she says she was to blame."

"Did she pushed him? Because that if would be really interesting, it would be like a crime of passion."

"She didn't push him ... She told me that they were arguing and that he started walking and didn't realize that the car was coming."

"It doesn't seem like it's her fault, rather it was his for not looking at before crossing the street. My grandmother has always told me that you have to flip both sides before crossing streets" Ruby's innocent comment made Emma smile "Emma, you know you shouldn't get involved with patients or with the family."

"Why the reminder?" Asked the blonde with curiosity.

"I'm feeling you're getting too into the matter."

"Don't worry, she's not going to replace you as my best friend. I just felt a little sorry for her and help her a little."

"I'm not worried that you're replacing me, I know you wouldn't." Ruby gave her a big grin like the one she had.

Emma dropped her head on her friend's shoulder and sighed. It would be a long night and the only thing that consoled her was that Ruby also had a guard and would stay with her.

* * *

After taking a long shower and washing the blouse Emma had borrowed her. Regina fell asleep several hours, but not enough. She woke up early, took another shower, and went to the hospital.

When she arrived, the first thing she did was finding Emma among all the people in the hospital. She was almost giving up when she saw that the blonde was walking towards one of the exit doors.

"Dr. Swan!" She call her.

Emma stopped and turned around looking for the one who had called her.

There she was. Regina was walking toward her with a coffee in her hand. Emma had not noticed, but the woman was really beautiful. Now that she was clean, dressed in her size and with her silky hair falling over her shoulders, she had realized how beautiful she was.

"Miss Mills" Greeting Emma "You returned very eraly".

"I couldn't sleep much, I was very restless in my apartment."

"I imagine."

"I have something that is yours." Regina began to look in her purse and take off the blouse Emma had given her yesterday. "Thank you so much for this." She handed her the shirt with a small smile and Emma took her nodding. "And this is for you. To thank you for everything that you had done for me" she said giving her the cup of coffee "I didn't know which one you like so it is cappuccino."

"You don't have to thank me about anything" Emma took the coffee, accidentally scratching the brunette's hand. "But thank you so much for this, it will really help me stay awake on the way home."

"Are you leaving?" Emma could feel some disappointment in Regina's voice.

"Just a few hours. I stayed all night and I need to get some sleep."

"Sure, I guess it was a long night.

"Yes it was, but if you need anything you can call me."

"Thank you."

Emma smiled halfway and turned to continue walking.

For some reason, leaving that woman alone was very disturbing. It was as if Regina didn't want her to leave and to being honest, after seeing her, she didn't want to leave either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guy! I hope you enjoy the new chapter and that you leave me a review telling me what you think about and if you want me to continue posting chapeters.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Two days had passed and Robin wasn't yet awake. Regina was worried, she couldn't sleep, and she ate only because she knew she wouldn't stand if she didn't.

"We'll transfer your fiancé to a room until you make a decision" Dr. Jones said.

"A decision?" Regina asked confused.

"Yes, you must decide whether you want to disconnect him or let him live artificially."

"I'm not going to disconnect him" she hastened to say.

"Are you sure of your decision?" Don't you want to check with your boyfriend's family?"

"I'm the only one that he has" the brunette's eyes filled with tears and felt a knot forming in her throat "And I told you ... I will not disconnect him."

"When you calm down, I need you to go with the nurses to sign the paperwork. Later we will inform you in which room your fiancé is."

Regina nodded and waited for Jones to leave to let the tears escape. She buried her face in her hands to drown out the sobs.

She and Robin only had each other. They had been mates, then friends, a couple, and now they were about to get married.

"Are you ok?" Emma's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Regina wiped her tears and looked up at the blonde.

"I do not think so."

"It will be all right, Miss Mills."

"I hope so."

Emma watched Regina and felt like hugging her, she looked so small, so fragile.

"I've heard that walking makes the mind clear" Emma said. "There's a park a few blocks from here. If you like, we could go for a walk."

Regina looked at Emma trying to find out why she was helping her so much.

"I don't want to bother you" she replied.

"You don't ... I also need a break."

Regina nodded and got up from the chair. They both started walking toward the exit, looking sideways at each other.

* * *

Emma was right, the park was only two blocks from the hospital and it was really beautiful. She could feel a different air and a really strange tranquility. It was as if the park was isolated from all the noise of London.

"It's very nice here, very quiet" Regina said.

"It's where I come when I want to escape a little from the hospital." Emma continued walking through the park, followed by Regina until she found the bench she always sat on. "This is where I like to sit, you can see everything." She sat down slowly on the bench "The Big Ben, a bit of the Thames, you can see how people follow their routine."

Regina sat next to Emma and lost her sight in all that Emma had pointed out.

"It's a good place to relax" Regina breathed deeply, letting out the air slowly as he closed his eyes.

"Somehow this is the only place that can reassure me."

"I suppose it must be hard to have some peace when you're a doctor."

"You can count with the fingers of one hand the times I have time free," Emma said with a smile. "May I ask you something? It's just curiosity."

"Go ahead." Regina opened her eyes and focused her eyes on Emma.

"What is your job?"

"I'm an actress."

"Actress? Actress like commercials actress...?

"Music Theater actress."

"Oh! That's interesting, I've never met anyone who worked in the theater world."

"Well, now you're lucky, you know me."

"Well, I am." Regina smiled and Emma let out a small laugh. "And you have not thought of going back to the theater?"

"Yes, but with Robin in this state it is very difficult for me ..."

"You should go back. I'm sure he would like you to continue living as if none of this had happened."

"It wouldn't feel well returning to the theater without him ... Robin and I worked together, in the same play. That's how we met" Regina remembered with a small smile "I don't know if I can do it."

"You don't lose anything by trying. Besides, I'd like to see you one of these days" Emma said with a smile. "You could get me a free ticket "she said, arching an eyebrow.

"I'll have to ask some favors and move my influences but I could do it" joked the brunette trying to hold her laugh.

"And I didn't want to believe that the actresses were presumptuous. You have shown me that what people say is true."

Regina glared at Emma and couldn't stop a smile from escaping her face. That woman was pulling more smiles than usual.

* * *

Regina was in Robin's room, sitting on the side of his bed. She stroked his face tenderly and took his hand. He was connected to a respirator and the machines that were around made various noises. It was so hard to see him like this.

"I don't know if you listen to me ..." she whisper to him "you have to get out of this, I know you can get out of this Robin ... I'm going to be here for you "talking to Emma had done well to her, and she decided to return to the theater. She knew she had to go on with her life and the hospital wouldn't pay for itself. "I wanted to tell you that I'll go back to the theater. You always told me that no matter what happens, the show must go on and every night I'm up on the stage, I'll dedicate it to you."

Regina had 8 shows a week in the afternoon and at night, so in the morning she would take care of Robin and after her show she would return to be with him.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I went for a walk" Emma said.

"I guessed ... Jones was looking for you."

"What for?"

"I have no idea. Maybe he wants to invite you out again." She scoffed.

"I don't know why he insists so much."

"It's very obvious, he's crazy about you and everybody in this hospital knows it."

"They must know that I don't care."

"Emma, why do not you give yourself a chance to date someone?" Ruby suggested "I'm not saying you have to do it with Killian, but it would do you good to go out with someone, distract yourself a bit from all this."

Emma turned to the chair where she saw Regina sitting, but she was no longer there. Now she was in the room that had been assigned to her fiancé.

Why could not she stop thinking about her? What was the matter with that woman?

She had to find out, and she would if only she spend more time with her. Maybe it was not such a bad idea, after all the two needed to be distracted a little and what was better to do than meet someone new?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guy, I hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

It had become customary for Emma to go through Robin's room before she began her shift. She watched how Regina sat next to him and told him about the theater.

But that day was different. Regina was not there, the room was silent except for the machine that measured Robin's pulse.

Emma stood in front of the door and put her hands in her dressing gown.

"Hi." greeted someone behind her.

Emma turned and met Regina's beautiful smile.

"Hi ... I thought you'd be at home resting."

"No, I just went for a coffee" she replied, showing the coffee from her hand. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to come by and say hello, I haven't heard from you for a long time."

"It is true. I guess our times do not match."

"How have you been?" Emma asked shyly.

"Well, very tired, but okay." Regina took a sip of her coffee and then took it with both hands. I go back to the theater, I decided to follow your advice."

"That's good news."

Emma wondered why talking to Regina had become uncomfortable, it was as if they had no topic of conversation.

"I have to get back to work" the blonde said quickly.

"Yeah right. I have to go back to Robin." The brunette walked to the room and Emma turned.

Two seconds later Emma stopped and walked back to the room.

"Regina." Regina turned to Emma and gave her a small smile. "Would you like to have coffee with me one day?"

"Of course, I would love to."

The smile with which Regina responded made Emma smile too. He waved goodbye to her and returned to the hospital corridors.

Regina sat down with Robin thinking about Emma's proposal. It would not hurt to have a close friend at that time.

* * *

Regina arrived hurried at the theater. She was late and needed to get her make-up and dress as fast as possible for the first show.

"I thought you were not coming" Tink said, entering her dressing room.

The little blonde was her co-star and her best friend.

"I lost track of time in the hospital." She put her purse on her desk and sat down in front of the mirror to begin preparing herself.

"How is Robin doing?" she asked sitting on the sofa behind.

"It's like he's asleep, but ..."

"Everything will be good, girl." Tink walked over to Regina and hugged her from behind as she looked through the mirror. "At least you have that doctor who has been helping you, what was her name?"

"Emma, Emma Swan."

"Her ... I'm sure she'll do everything possible for Robin to wake up and be with you" her friend assured her with a small smile.

"Robin is not Emma's patient. But the attending doctor is crazy about her and is an idiot."

"Why you say?"

"He still insists on disconnecting Robin, and it's only been a week" Regina replied annoyed. "I don't know why he does it."

"Maybe he feels threatened by you."

"What are you talking about?" Regina putted her hair in a ponytail taking care that no hair was out of place."

"From what you've told me. Emma puts a lot of attention on you" Tink approached her friend and helped her to put her false eyelashes "I guess he thinks Emma has other interests in you."

"That's ridiculous" Regina assured her with a smile. "She just does her job."

"For him, she may not be."

Regina put red lipstick on her soft lips and rose. She walk up to her changing rooms and take the black dress of the first act. She changed quickly, not caring that Tink was there. They shared a dressing room and had seen each other in their underwear countless times.

"That's no longer my business" the brunette replied after analyzing everything in her head. "Now I will not think about that ..." its show time"

Tink smiled broadly and they both left the dressing room on the stage.

* * *

Emma was leaning on the counter where the nurses were reporting, she was checking the results of one of her patients.

Emma glanced toward the door and was stunned by what she was seeing.

Regina went into the hospital wearing a blue knee-length dress, high black shoes and stockings of the same color. She wore a black coat and loose wavy hair.

Regina greeted her with a smile and a gestured with her hand, then continued walking toward her fiancé's room.

Emma's mouth dropped open at such an image. She had not realized how beautiful and spectacular Regina was. She had a small but well-structured body.

After several minutes of thinking about Regina, Emma reacted and walked to the cafeteria, bought two coffees and a box with four donuts and walked to Regina's fiancé's room.

She left the things in one of the chairs that were in the hall and knocked on the door of the room.

Regina got up from her seat and walked over to her.

"Hello, how was your day?" Emma asked with a smile.

"Fine, but I have a hunger that is killing me" Regina answered putting a hand on her stomach.

"That's good because…"

"Emma!" Screamed Ruby approaching the blonde "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"It's girls night Emma, you know that" Ruby replied excitedly.

"Don't tell us that you're not going" Belle warned, approaching them.

Belle was my only friend in the hospital apart from Ruby. She was the wife of Dr. Gold, the chief of surgery.

"Yes, Emma, you know Friday is girls' night" Ruby reminded her.

Regina was watching the scene with a funny smile at the sight of Emma's face.

"I'm sorry, but today I can't." Ruby and Belle frowned and crossed their arms. "But go and have fun without me." Emma tried to put the best smile on her face.

Belle and Ruby glared at her and turned to look at each other.

"Okay ... But the next time you won't got away Emma Swan" Belle warned. Then she and Ruby turned and left.

"How could you refuse a girls night?" Regina asked amused.

"It's not my thing." Emma turned to the brunette and shrugged. "Ruby is going to look for the love of her life, which I'm sure of that with the expectations she have, she's ever going to find him. Belle is only going to drink until she feels as relaxed as possible because she is married. And I, I just have to wait for them to want to go home to take them.

"So you don't like party's?."

"Is not my thing. Never were, I prefer to stay at home. What about you? Do you like party's?"

"I do like party's. All my high school life I lived in party's. I can say, I am a bohemian soul."

Emma smiled at Regina's comment and the brunette shrugged.

"Besides, I didn't want to go because I had a date today."

"With whom? If I can know" asked Regina with curiosity

"With you." Emma walked over to the chair where she'd put the food and handed one of the coffees to Regina. "Did you forget you owe me some coffee?"


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapters guys! Hope you like it.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"Tell me, did you always want to be a musical theater actress?" Emma asked curiously.

"I always liked art, music especially. I always knew that I would end up dedicating myself to something that had to do with music, but never imagine being an actress" Regina sipped her coffee "It was when my father took me to see a musical called "Les miserable", that's when I fell in love with Theater and decided to try it. Luckily for me, I had some talent."

Emma smiled and bit her donut. Regina was so beautiful when she smiled at her.

They were sitting opposite each other in a donut box away.

"What about you? Do you always wanted to be a doctor?"

"It's a complicated story" Emma sighed and sipped her coffee trying to find the short version of the story "I wanted to help people, I had that positive mindset to make a better world ... So I enter the school of Medicine and I started to do everything in my power to help."

"Well, I think you do quite good job." Regina said with a smile.

"I know, I've been told that a couple of times."

Regina let out a small laugh and Emma smiled. Emma finished her first donut and took the second. She had not eaten anything all day and she was starving. She gave the donut a big bite and a big sip to her coffee.

"Come on, you still lack one donut" Emma reminded Regina.

"No thanks. I can't eat so much junk food ... It makes me feel very heavy during the shows

"I forgot that you were an artist"

"Believe me, when I first start in the theater I suffered a lot because I had to stop eating many things and concentrate on salads and protein meals" Regina shrugged "My stomach became smaller."

"Well, I think those who have invited you into a date always said a big thank you" Emma joked.

"Robin says I have the blame that he gain weight" recalled Regina with a smile "Because he always had to eat all the food I leave."

Emma smiled uncomfortably at the comment. She didn't know why when Regina mentioned her fiancé she had a feeling of discomfort.

Regina took the last sip of her coffee and rose from her seat.

"I think it's time for me to go home" commented the brunette getting her coat "I'll try to sleep a few hours."

Emma nodded and got up leaving her donut back in the box and coffee aside.

"Yes, of course ... I'll see you tomorrow?" Emma had a tender, shy smile on her face that made Regina smile.

"See you tomorrow." Regina approached Emma and kissed her cheek.

Emma smiled and watched Regina entered her fiancé's room.

Regina approached Robin and gave him a kiss on the forehead, stroked his face and whispered "until later" accompanied by a smile.

* * *

"How did it go last night?" Ruby asked, walking beside Emma.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't think I did not realize why you were not with us last night ... You had coffee and donuts ... for two people."

"And that's a crime?"

"No ... But you could tell your best friend that you had plans." Ruby stopped and took Emma by the arm. "What's happening with Regina?"

"Why do you ask me that?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Emma, you know that you can't lie to me ... What are you thinking about?" Ruby folded her arms and stared at the blonde.

"I don't know how to explain it. It's something inside me that tells me to get close to her" Emma ran her hands through her hair and snorted "I don't even know what's happening

Ruby put her hand on Emma's shoulder and moved closer to her.

"Just be careful, okay?"

Emma nodded and accepted her friend's embrace.

* * *

For Regina it was customary to spend breakfast time with Emma. She was bringing the donuts and the blonde was carrying the coffee. They sat outside Robin's room and talked about their days. Emma told her some particular cases of people coming to the hospital and she listened carefully.

"Hey!" greeted Emma entering the room "I thought you'd be in the theater at this time"

"Today is my day off.

"Do you want to go to the park?"

"Of course" Regina said with a shy smile.

Both had been in the hospital all day and needed to get rid of that smell of disinfectant, drugs and alcohol.

When they arrived at the park they sat on the usual bench and both breathed in the cool evening air.

"I was thinking" Regina began. "Would you like to go see one of my shows?"

"I'd have to check my schedule" Emma replied earnestly. "Besides, I need to make my preliminary inquiries about the show and if it's worth it."

Regina watched Emma trying to decipher her sarcastic response. Emma burst into laughter, then looked at the brunette with a smile.

"Of course I'd like to go ... I was just joking."

"You just lost your pass to dressing rooms with that joke Dr. Swan." Regina punched her lightly on the shoulder, then she smiled.

"There's no need for violence, Miss Mills."

"Is it okay in two days?"

"I think tomorrow would be better ... I only work half a shift in the morning."

"Then tomorrow will be ... I'll get you the ticket, you don't have to worry about anything."

"I think it's perfect, but ... you have to promise that I'll get an autograph."

"That will depend on you and your behavior at the end of the night."

"I will be a charm, so much that you will not recognize me"

"We'll see" Regina said with a smile.

Emma sighed and let her eyes focus on the sunset in front of them. Regina looked at Emma with a half-smile on her face, in the sunlight her blond hair turned golden and her blue eyes bulged.

* * *

Emma had spent the night in the hospital and had slept for only a couple of hours in the break room. She had to keep working for 10 more hours and his shift ended.

"Just a few hours more" she told herself, massaging her hair to pick it up again in a ponytail.

"Doctor Swan." call her one of the nurses approaching her. "They left this envelope for you." The nurse pulled out a white envelope from her robe and handed it to Emma.

"Thank you." Emma took the envelope curiously. "Who left it?"

"A pretty brunette woman" the nurse replied with a smile and turned to leave.

Emma smiled at the idea of Regina leaving that envelope. She opened it carefully and tooked its contents.

It was a ticket to the play where the brunette appeared: "Chicago" and along with that came a note.

"I hope to see you tonight in the front row"

R.M.

Emma put the contents back in the envelope and stuffed it into her robe. No doubt that was a very good incentive to end his shift.

* * *

At night, Emma walked through the streets of London wearing a knee-length dress, stockings, high heels and a raincoat of the same color.

Emma was not one of the women who often went to the theater, but she knew that she had to dress up formally and had done her best to look good.

The ticket Regina had given her was for a seat in the front row. So when she entered, she started looking for the seat number and sat down as fast as she could.

The lights flickered three times, indicating that it was the third call. People took their places and seconds later the music was ringing to welcome the actors on stage.

The dancers began to emerge to the sound of "All that jazz" and behind them appeared Regina. Emma recognized her instantly, though her look was not the same as usual.

The brunette wore a short black wig to the chin. A black lace dress and stockings of the same color. Her eyes looked intense and her lips were a red color hard to ignore.

She was the most sensual and beautiful woman Emma had ever seen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Emma could not help but keep her mouth open every time Regina came on the scene. It was impressive the way she danced and sang, fascinated only by her presence.

At the end of the play, Emma stayed at her chair for a moment and could hear the wonderful comments about Regina and her incredible beauty. She got up and walked to the exit to wait for Regina.

The brunette came out the door dressed in jeans, a white blouse and a black leather jacket.

"Doctor Swan, you look good today." Emma smiled at Regina's remark. "What did you think of the play?"

"You've really surprised me ... You're incredibly talented."

"I know" Regina said with a smile. "I've been told that many times."

"And modest, too." Regina burst out laughing and Emma looked at her with a smile. "You think you can give me an autograph?"

Emma showed her the program they had given her on entering the theater and Regina took it with a smile, she took a marker from her bag and signed the paper.

"Now, you can boast to all your friends." Regina handed the program to Emma with a smile.

"For Dr. Swan, with love: Regina Mills" Emma reed out loud "I will certainly presume it all over the hospital."

"Do you have something to do now?" The brunette asked shyly.

"No, I have the whole night off."

"I invite you to have a drink at my apartment. Would you like it?"

"Of course, I would love to" the blonde replied with a smile.

"Can we go in your car? I Leave mine in my apartment ... I do not like driving at night."

"Yes, you just lead the way."

Emma walked up to her yellow car across the street. Regina walked behind her curiously watching Emma's car.

It was a yellow Volkswagen style beetle, it was a little old but well kept.

* * *

Emma's mouth dropped open as she saw Regina's apartment. Everything there was modern and fashionable and had the elegant touch of the brunette.

"Make yourself comfortable." Regina took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack. She walked to the kitchen, took two glasses, and poured wine into them.

When she got back, Emma was sitting on the couch and had taken off her shoes.

"I hope you do not mind but I can't stand my feet" said the blonde pointing to the shoes

"Don' worry." Regina sat down next to Emma and handed her a drink. "You have a curious… car, for a doctor.

"I bought it when I was in college, I worked a whole year to get it. When I started working I couldn't buy another car because most of my salary goes to my college loan."

"Is it from those loans that are like scholarships?"

"Yes, they pay for your college, but you pay them when you work." Emma took a sip of her glass of wine. "My mother couldn't afford to pay for med school, and I wanted to study that, so I had to manage to do it."

"And now you're a great woman" Regina said with a smile. "So you're just your mother and you?"

"Yes…How about you? Do you have family?"

"Yes, my parents and a sister. But I never got along very well with them ... For my parents Zelena was always perfect, she was the smart, the beautiful, the popular, the pride of the family" Regina's voice was melancholic and in her eyes there was sorrow "She's a lawyer In New York and my parents are with her and they are a happy family."

"But they must be very proud of you, after all, you are very well known in musical theater."

"They never agreed that I was an actress. For them, I was always the bohemian who hardly ever finished college"

"I didn't know there was a career for musical theater."

"There is not ... I study communications. I had this idea to write about the theater because I couldn't be there" Regina sighed and sipped her glass "One of my friends convinced me to do a casting and that's how it all started ... When I told my Parents I thought they would be happy, but for them I'm just a dancer that people pay to see ... "exotic dancer" is the concept they have for me."

"They're very wrong ... You have a lot of talent and should be proud of you." Emma smiled and took Regina's hand in the form of comfort.

"I'm going to give you their number so you can call them and tell them that" Regina joked with a small smile. "How was your day?" Asked her trying to change the subject.

"Tired, working 24 hours straight is not a dream."

"If I had known that I would have gotten the ticket for another day that you did not have such a heavy day."

"Don't worry, today was the best day ... Going to see you served me to relax a little."

"I'm glad to hear that." Regina chopped down her glass with Emma's and they both had a drink.

It was late when Emma had left Regina's apartment. They'd been talking late about their college adventures and how Emma had gotten her car.

* * *

Emma had decided to leave because Regina was falling asleep. It could be noticed that she was very tired of spending all day in the hospital and then going to give shows

As usual, Emma passed by Robin's room and gave Regina a coffee with a good morning greeting.

"You have plans for tonight?" Emma asked curiously.

"Just a show ... Why?"

"Do you want to have dinner with me?"

"I'd love to" Regina smiled. "What time?"

"I'll get you to the theater and then we'll go to my apartment ... I'm going to cook something for you" Emma commented.

"I didn't know you know how to cook."

"It's one of my many charms."

"I hope you surprise me, Dr. Swan" Regina said with a smile.

"That's for granted." Emma smiled at him and turned to continue on her way.

* * *

Regina was keeping her things in place. At any moment Emma would call to let her know she was there, waiting outside for her. She looked at her in the mirror for the last time and ran a hand through her hair.

Her cell phone started ringing and Emma's name appeared on the screen.

"Emma, I'm almost outside" Regina said taking her purse.

"Regina, I'm sorry, but there was an emergency here at the hospital." Regina stopped short at the door at Emma's words. "I think we'll have to leave dinner for another day.

"Sure, don't worry" the brunette said, trying to sound as cheerful as she could.

"I hope you can forgive me. I'm really sorry"

"I already told you not to worry. See you later"

Regina hung up the phone and fell on the couch.

"You're ok? Tink asked, entering the dressing room.

"Yes" Regina answered without much thought.

"Are you sure? Tink sat down next to her and took her hand. "What is it?"

"I was going to have dinner with Emma tonight and she called me to cancel it. She had an emergency call and she had to stay in the hospital."

"And you're upset about that?"

"I feel like I'm disappointed." She really wanted to go out with her.

"Regina, what's going on with Emma?"

Regina gave a confused look to her friend trying to understand her question.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you feel anything but friendship for her?"

"Why are you asking me these questions, Tink?"

"Because I want to know what's going on with you. It is not normal for you to be so interested in a person you just met."

"It's been two months since I met her.

"That doesn't answer my question Regina."

"No Tink, I feel nothing but friendship for her."

Regina answered that only to have her friend leave the interrogation. She was not really sure what it was that she felt for Emma. She didn't know what was happening to her every time she was with her. But she preferred not to jump to conclusions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guy! Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Regina arrived early to the hospital hoping to see Emma on the way to Robin's room, but there was no sign of her. She walked to her fiancé's room and sat next to him as usual, but this time her attention went straight to Emma. Regina was beginning to wonder where she was or if something bad had happened to her, and as answers to her questions Ruby appeared through the door.

"Sorry for bothering you, Regina, right?"

"Yeah, you're one of Emma's friends ... Ruby, right?"

Ruby nodded, giving her hand to Regina in greeting. Regina got up and accepted her greeting with a smile.

"I know I shouldn't bother you, but was wondering, if you know where Emma is?" Ruby asked in a worried tone.

"I thought she'd be here with some patient or something."

"I thought she'd be here with you, as usual."

"Something happened?" Regina asked, trying not to make her concern so obvious.

"He had a bad night" Ruby replied, grimacing. "A complicated case. I haven't seen her since then.

Regina knew where Emma was, but she didn't want to say it. She wanted to have the satisfaction of being the only one with that information and wanted to be the one who went in search of the blonde.

"Well, I'll see if I find her in one of the rest rooms." Ruby walked to the door and stopped with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too" Regina smiled and waited for Ruby to go out to the room to take her purse and leave the room.

* * *

She walked as fast as she could to the park, and when she got to the bench where they always sat, she could see Emma there, staring at the floor and pressing a manila envelope in her hands.

The brunette approached her cautiously and sat down next to Emma putting a hand on her back.

"Everything is alright?"

"The patient I took care of last night ..." Emma whispered without turning to look at Regina. "She died ..."

Regina moved closer to Emma and leaned forward trying to catch the blonde's gaze.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not the first time it happens to me, but ... Every time that happens, I feel like part of me is failing."

"You don't have to do it, there are things that science can't avoid, including death."

"I know. It's the first thing they tell you when you choose to be a doctor" Emma looked at Regina for the first time and a smile slipped from her face at the sight of her so worried about her.

Regina could see in Emma's eyes that that was not all that was happening. Her blue eyes looked worried and nostalgic.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Am I that obvious?"

Regina grimaced in response and shrugged.

"I found my parents" Emma confessed after a long sigh.

Regina looked at her confused. What was Emma talking about?

"I did not understand ... I thought you knew your mother."

"I grew up in an orphanage and stayed there until I was 10" Regina couldn't help but be surprised at Emma's words. "My mother, of whom I told you about, is my adoptive mother."

"Does that mean you found your biological parents?"

"I've been looking for them for a long time" admitted the blonde. "I wanted to know the reasons for they abandoning me, I wanted them to face me, but now ... I'm not so sure I want to."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure I can do it."

Emma opened the envelope in her hands and handed the contents to Regina.

The brunette took the papers in her hands and read the contents carefully.

"Mary Margaret and David Nolan" said Emma, looking at Regina. "Those are the names of my true parents."

"May I give you some advice?" Asked the brunette, handing her the papers back.

Emma nodded and put the papers in the envelope.

"You have to try, if you don't, it will be something that will pursue you the rest of your life ... Just try it."

Emma tried to smile and nodded.

Regina was right, she had to try. She wanted to know why her parents had abandoned her, because she had grown in such a horrible place until that woman rescued her.

Emma's beeper began to ring insistently, she took it out of the pocket of her pants and I saw on the screen a 911, the code of emergencies.

"I hope you want to run" Emma said, rising from the bench.

Regina gave her a confused look before Emma took her by the hand and dragged her running toward the street. They ran as fast as they could in the direction of the hospital.

Regina didn't care about running. The only thing that caught her attention was Emma's warm hand over hers.

They entered the hospital through the emergency room where a couple of nurses were waiting for an Emma.

A little girl approached her crying to seas.

"Please, save my mother" plead the little girl.

Emma looked at her tenderly, and Regina came up to her, leaning close to the child.

"Your mom is going to be fine, little girl... Dr. Swan is the best here" Regina assured her with a smile. "She's not going to let anything happen to your mom."

Emma listened to Regina as she put on her latex gloves and covered her mouths. She felt much tenderness as the brunette tried to reassure the child.

The girl followed Regina to the waiting room where they sat together waiting for news.

The little girl took Regina's hand and wiped the tears with the back of her other hand.

"Don't leave me alone, please."

Regina nodded and smiled as best she could.

"I promise."

* * *

It had been several hours before Emma had been in surgery. She left the operating room exhausted and determined to give the good news to the little girl who was crying for her mother.

She walk to the waiting room looking for the little girl. To her surprise, Regina was still with her and they were both eating some small cakes and the little girl had stopped crying, her eyes were red and swollen, but she looked calmer.

Emma approached them with a smile and gave the good news to the girl.

"Your mom's going to be fine, in a few hours she'll wake up and you'll be able to talk to her."

"Can I see her now?" asked the little girl with enthusiasm.

Emma nodded and motioned for one of the nurses to come over.

"Take the child to her mother's room, please."

The nurse nodded and took the child's hand to walk together.

Emma sat down next to Regina and sighed heavily.

"I'm glad everything went well" said the brunette.

"You were very good with the girl." Emma looked at her curiously. "How did you know I was going to make it?"

"I knew you wouldn't let me look like a liar" Regina assured her with a smile as she rose from her chair. "I have to go."

"See you later?"

"You still owe me a dinner, Dr. Swan."

Regina began to walk alone as she did. In a way so elegant and sensual that made anyone turn it to see her and more with those gowns dressed that seemed painted in her figure.

"Tomorrow at nine o'clock at night, Miss Mills!"

The brunette stopped and turned slightly, gave Emma a smile and nodded and then continued walking.

Again, it was a date.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guy! thanks for reading and I really appreciate your support so keep leaving your reviews.**

* * *

Emma had everything prepared, she putted the dishes on the table, two glasses of wine, a pair of candles and silverware. There was jazz music playing and dinner was almost ready.

This time, Emma had given the address of her apartment to Regina for her to arrive at the agreed time.

The blonde was wearing a blue dress that was not as elegant as the one she had worn in the theater. That night everything was more casual.

Seconds later the doorbell rang twice and Emma hurried to the door.

Regina was in front of her with a smile and on her face there were still traces of the make-up she used for her shows. She wore a long black skirt from the waist to the knee and shoes of the same color. A purple blouse stood out across her coat.

"You're just in time" Emma said, letting Regina to come in.

"I like being punctual." Regina took a quick glance at Emma's apartment. It was small but cozy "what a cute place."

"I do what I can."

"I like it."

"Dinner's ready, so sit down." Emma led the way to the dining room and Regina sat watching Emma walk into the kitchen.

The blonde served pasta on two plates and put on a special sauce that her mother had taught her to make. She took the two plates and bring them to the table. Then she walked to the refrigerator and took the bottle of wine she had bought for the occasion.

"I hope you like pasta." Emma sat down in front of the brunette and uncorked the wine bottle to serve the glasses. "Pasta is one of my specialties."

"Really?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow "And what other dishes do you know how to cook?

"Well, I also know how to prepare pasta ... Pasta fits me very well" Regina laughed and Emma smiled "Someday I'll prepare you pasta, I'm very good."

"You are a box of monies."

After eating between jokes, the two women were sitting on the couch with wine glasses in their hands and staring at each other.

"Regina, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Will you accompany me to see my parents?" I don't want to do it alone and you are the only person who knows that I found them."

Regina felt a flood at those words. Emma Swan had just entrusted this information to her and now she was asking her to be with her at a turning point in her life.

"Of course," she replied with a smile. "When are you going to see them?"

"In two days ... In the papers came their address so I know where to find them."

"I'm glad you decided to try."

"Partly, you helped me make the decision".

"What can I say? knowing what to do is one of my many virtues," Regina teased with a smile.

Emma wondered what her other virtues were, and the thought alone made her blush. That woman was taking up most of her thoughts and didn't bother her. She couldn't deny that every day that passed with her made her have more affection.

Regina was gone, leaving Emma with only a kiss on her cheek and a feeling of emptiness she had not felt before. She had had such a good time that she didn't want the night to end or at least she didn't want Regina to leave and leave her alone with her scent and the memories of her smile.

* * *

The day had arrived. Emma had driven in silence and in the company of Regina to the suburbs of the north where the house of her biological parents was.

The blonde's hands trembled every time she pushed them away from the steering wheel to rub them in her jeans. They'd been parked for half an hour in front of the house, but Emma hadn't dared to come down.

Regina was quietly watching Emma, she didn't dare to say anything or rush her to talk to her parents.

The brunette put a hand lightly on Emma's shoulder, drawing her attention.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Emma nodded and took Regina's hand on her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

"I have to" she whispered.

Seconds later she was getting off her car and walking towards and Regina did the same thing. Emma took Regina's hand trying to grasp courage.

They both walked to the door of that blue house. Regina could feel Emma's nervousness and she squeezed her hand in support.

The blonde rang the bell and seconds later a woman of short stature, black hair and large green eyes appeared through the door.

The woman looked at Emma with her eyes wide and winced.

"Good afternoon, I'm looking for…"

"Emma" the woman whispered.

Emma was surprised to hear her name in the sweet voice of the woman in front. She knew who she was.

"Are you Mary Margaret?" Emma's voice was almost inaudible.

"It's me."

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I named you... You're my daughter."

After the main shock. Mary Margaret had invited Emma and Regina over. She had called David with a small cry and now he was down with them staring into Emma's face with a small smile.

"It's incredible that you're here." The man's eyes sparkled every time he spoke to his daughter.

"I think you'd like us to give you some explanations." Mary Margaret handed Emma a glass of water and another to Regina.

Emma nodded and took a long swallow of water trying to reassure herself.

David sought approval in the eyes of his wife and once she nodded he proceeded to speak.

"For many years we thought that you had died" Said David trying to catch the look of Emma "We recently knew that it wasn't so and we started looking for you and that's how our researcher found yours and now you're here."

"Why did you think I was dead?" Emma asked, not understanding what David was saying.

"Your grandfather, the father of your mother, told us that you were born dead and he took care of disappearing you. He left you in that house making us believe that you were dead ... For your mother and me it was very hard."

"And why did he do that?"

"He didn't support our relationship" said Mary Margaret this time. "When I was pregnant with you, he did the impossible to separate us, and when he saw that he couldn't do it, he took you away from us ... But he died recently and confessed everything. And we started looking for you."

"You never wanted to leave me?" Emma's eyes were filled with tears, and Regina took her hand, trying to reassure her.

"Of course not Emma. You are our daughter and we would never have abandoned you."

"And if you allow us, we would like to be part of your life, be with you and catch up" David offered with a smile.

Emma got up from the couch as fast as she could and asked for an apology before running away.

"I think it's a lot to process for a single day." It was the first time Regina spoke in the whole meeting. "Try to look for her later, when she's calmer. She will be less defensive."

"Do you know her very well?" Mary Margaret asked curiously.

"A little." Regina gave them a small smile and followed Emma.

When she reached her side, she was leaning in her car with her head down and her arms folded.

"Everything is alright?" Regina asked, drawing closer to her.

Emma shook her head and that was when the brunette realized she was crying.

Regina came over and wrapped her in a hug that Emma couldn't refuse. She felt Regina's scent as she took a deep breath but she couldn't stop crying.

"Calm down" whispered the brunette caressing her hair "Everything will be fine… "Calm down".


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! I love to read your comments, so keep doing it.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

It had been two days since Emma had met her parents. It had all happened so fast.

Emma had discovered that her parents had never wanted to leave her and she began to wonder what her life would be like if nothing of the story of her parents had happened.

The blonde was staring at the paperwork that she was trying to fill. But from that day on, she had been unable to focus on anything except her parents.

A cup of coffee slid in front of her and when she looked up, she saw Regina beside her with a smile on her face.

"How are you?" Regina walked over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

From the hug outside the house of Emma's parents, the two women had more confidence and leaned on everything.

"I'm fine" Emma answered without sounding very convinced.

"You don't convince me, but for now I'll leave it like this." Regina looked at her and leaned over the desk. "You got something to do tonight?"

"No, my shift ends at 8, why?"

"I want to invite you dinner."

"And to what do I owe the honor?" Asked the blonde with curiosity.

"Well, let's just say I want to make it up to you for dinner the other day."

"You don't have to do it…"

"I know" Regina interrupted with a smile. "But I want to."

"And what will the chef cook?"

"Unlike the previous chef I know how to prepare more stuff than just pasta."

Emma smiled and gave him a look of indignation.

"Well, I didn't hear you complaining."

"I'm not saying it didn't taste good, I'm just saying this time there will be a more varied menu."

"At eight then?"

"Eight o'clock, Doctor Swan, not a minute more or a minute less" Regina warned her.

"I'll be there Miss Mills." Emma gave her a small smile and Regina winked.

Then she turned and walked, as usual, to her fiancé's room.

"What are you are going to do?" Ruby asked.

Emma had told her the whole story of her parents and what had happened that day.

"I do not know ... Everything is happening so fast" Emma replied, running a hand through her hair.

"You'll see that everything will get better." Ruby put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "May I give you some advice?"

Emma nodded.

"I think you have to know them ... I know it will not be easy for you. But think that they lost a daughter ... Try to get to know them a little, and if you don't like them or if you still have so much anger inside you, let them go. Tell them not to look for you and that you don't want to know anything about them ... But first you have to try Emma."

"You know ... the anger disappeared the moment I saw how they looked at me" the blonde confessed "I could see on their faces that they were happy to see me."

"So? What prevents you from knowing them?"

"I'm afraid" she whispered "I'm afraid of not being what they're expecting, I'm afraid of disappointing them."

"Emma, you would never disappoint anyone ... Just look at yourself, you are a beautiful and intelligent woman who brought her life and career forward without help from anyone. Every day you save people you don't even know and you spend your night and days taking care of them.

Emma smiled at her friend and wiped away the tears that had escaped her.

"That's why you're my best friend.

"I know ... and the best of all." The brunette smiled widely and hugged Emma. "Think about what I told you and if you need me I'll be around."

* * *

Regina had taken the lasagna out of the oven and was finishing the table. On her way to her apartment she had gone to buy a bottle of wine and a small chocolate cake.

She lit a pair of vanilla-scented candles that were already flooding the room with the scent.

Emma would be there any minute.

She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair a little. She tucked some strands behind her ear and putted a little more of lipstick on her lips.

The doorbell rang. She walked to the door and with a smile she opened the door and let the blonde pass.

"I hope you bring a lot of appetite" Regina said in greeting.

"I haven't eaten since the morning, so count on it."

Emma looked very beautiful. This time he wore jeans, a simple blouse, and her red leather jacket. Regina guessed that it was the clothes that she had come to the hospital.

"Please sit down, Miss Swan."

Regina indicated her place at the table and Emma sat down while Regina brought a refractory and the bottle of wine from the kitchen.

Regina poured the wine and lasagna and sat down in front of Emma.

"I hope you like lasagna" Regina said with a smile.

Emma smiled at her and took her silverware to start eating.

* * *

During dinner Emma did nothing but lighten Regina and her lasagna. Every mouthful she gave was a delight to her taste buds. Regina smiled every time Emma said something and thanked her.

They were both sitting on the couch with a slice of cake in their hands and a glass of wine on the coffee table.

"Don't tell me you made this cake, too."

"I don't take the credit for that, I buy it in a store downtown" Confessed Regina.

"Too good to be true." Emma smiled and took another bite of cake.

Regina looked at her with a thoughtful look.

"Emma, how are you?"

"I'm fine…"

"No" Regina interrupted. "Don't tell me you're fine ... if you answer is that again, I swear I'm going to punch you." Regina moved closer to Emma and took her hand. "You can't be just fine after all that has happened."

"I'm fine, seriously." Emma tried to smile.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then why don't you want to tell me what you really feel?"

Emma putted her cake on the coffee table and sighed, wiping her hands on her jeans.

"I don't want to cry and look weak like the other day" she replied. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

"I would never feel sorry for you Emma ... I admire you. Because despite everything that is happening to you you continue with your life as if nothing had happened" Regina took Emma's hand again "When people cry is not because they are weak, it is because they have saved too much for a long time."

"Why is all so easy with you?" Emma felt a lump in her throat. "You just come and make me talk about what I feel is so easy."

"What can I say? It's one of my best qualities" Regina smiled and Emma shook her head "Now tell me, how are you?"

"Scared" whispered the blonde. "Not every day you find your parents after years of looking for them ... Now I don't know what to do, I don't know what to think."

"Maybe, what you need is don't think too much."

"As if that were so easy for me" Emma said with a smile. "I always think of everything before I do something. Ruby says that's my biggest flaw."

"A defect that doesn't make you less perfect" Emma looked at Regina surprised by her words and apparently Regina was also "Do you see how talk made the things better?"

"I think you know me well enough."

"Not so much ... I still don't know your favorite color."

Regina smiled and Emma smiled back.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"If it doesn't compromise my integrity as a person ... I accept."

"I swear that it's nothing embarrassing" Emma assured her, raising a hand in promise. "I just want you to be with me when I see my parents again."

"Of course... Whenever you need it, I'll be here."

Emma looked at her with such tenderness that Regina blushed and looked away to her glass of wine and she took a sip.

Emma stood up as she cleared her throat.

The atmosphere had gotten a bit tense after that conversation.

"I think I'd better go" Emma said. "My ship starts early."

Regina rose, smoothing her skirt and walking behind Emma toward the door.

"Thanks for dinner, it was delicious."

"It was nothing."

"By the way." Emma opened the door and stepped into the hall. "It's blue."

"What are you talking about?" ask confused the brunette.

"My favorite color is blue."

Emma smiled and left.

Regina closed the door and leaned into it with a wide smile on her face.

She didn't understand because every time she was with Emma everything was so wonderful. The talks, the food (even if they were simple donuts), everything was perfect.

Maybe too perfect to be true.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all your comments and the support that you´re giving to this story.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Emma came to the hospital with a handful of nerves. That night was dinner with her parents, she had invited them to her apartment and had asked Regina to help her cook.

As she had been advised, she was going to give herself a chance to meet her parents and let them know her.

She walked to Regina's fiancé's room and stopped by the door.

Regina was shaving Robin, her hands moving with care and agility.

"Do you know nurses can do that?" Commented Emma entering the room

Regina stopped and looked at the blonde.

"I wanted to do it this time" he replied with a smile.

"Is there any improvement?"

"No." Regina stared at the floor and felt a lump in her throat. "Dr. Jones says that in a short time there can be serious consequences if he doesn't wake up."

"Everything will be fine." Emma put a chair next to Regina and sat down taking her hand.

"Some time ago, when I was just starting out in Chicago, I met a girl, about 15 years old. She managed to get into the dressing rooms and gave me a flower and said "Thank you" Regina had nostalgia in her eyes "I couldn't understand why she did that and she explained that she wanted to be a theater actress and that I had helped her not to surrender and to continue fighting for her dream.

Emma looked at her uncomprehendingly.

"That girl danced later in Chicago" continue the brunette "And she introduced me to her brother ... When I met him I knew that I would like to have him in my life" Regina looked at Robin "This man that is here changed my life"

Emma understood. Regina was telling her the story of how she had met Robin, and for a moment the blonde felt her blood boiling with jealousy. Listening to Regina speaking so fondly of her fiancé didn't do her any good.

"We had dates, we laughed, we met and we fell in love ... Time after that her sister suffered a car accident and died" The brunette's eyes filled with tears "I don't want to repeat the same story."

"And it will not" Emma whispered. "He's a strong man and he'll fight to stay with you."

For the blonde it was not easy to say those words, she felt like they were burning her throat.

Regina looked at her with a small smile as one of her tears escaped. Emma wiped Regina's cheek with her thumb and smiled at her.

"If you want I can change the dinner for another day."

"No" Regina said hastily. "That dinner is important to you and your parents. I'm fine."

Emma smiled unconvinced and rose from her chair, allowing Regina to turn her attention back to Robin.

* * *

Regina had arrived at Emma's apartment early. They had been cooking for an hour, they prepared chicken stuffed with salad and mashed potatoes.

"Thank you for helping me with this."

"Do not worry" Regina said with a smile. "I wasn't going to let your parents suffer from eating pasta."

Emma smiled as she watched Regina set the dishes on the table.

"You are so funny Miss Mills" the blonde added sarcastically.

"It's one of my best qualities."

Emma approached Regina and took her hands.

"I don't mean just the food ... Thanks for being with me."

Regina smiled at him and instinctively stepped forward.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"I wish you were with me always" Emma whispered.

Regina looked at her confused but at the same time with tenderness. The blonde moved closer to her and stroked her cheek.

Emma felt her breathing quicken and she felt Regina's body tremble as she felt it close.

She wasn't sure what she was doing, but it was an impulse she couldn't stop. She wanted to kiss her, to feel her fleshy lips between hers and to impregnate herself with her scent.

The doorbell rang and Regina stepped back releasing Emma's hands.

"Must be your parents."

Emma nodded and walked to the door. Before opening it I take a deep breath and try to calm down.

She still felt fierce in her veins as she remembered Regina so close.

Emma's parents appeared with a big smile and she invited them in.

"We're very happy to be here" said Mary Margaret. "Thank you for the invitation, Emma."

"We brought this cake made by your moth... Mary Margaret" David said.

"I'll take care of that." Regina took the cake and led it into the kitchen.

Emma invited her parents to sit at the table and waited for Regina to return.

The conversation began with some awkwardness. At first it was only Mary Margaret making compliments about how beautiful Emma looked or about her apartment.

Emma was tense, just answering small words and focused on the table.

David noticed Emma's attitude and took his wife by the hand trying to reassure her.

"If it's not a good time, we can see each other again" he suggested.

"No" Regina said quickly. "What happens is that Emma is very nervous and I think you too ... You need to relax a little, that's all."

"Excuse me, it's true what Regina says ... I'm not very good at this from casual talks."

"Don't worry, we understand you" Mary Margaret smiled. "Why don't you just tell us why you wanted to be a doctor?"

Emma smiled timidly and hesitantly before beginning to tell the story.

After that, the talk was more enjoyable and flowed more naturally.

Emma had relaxed and her parents were delighted to hear her daughter's stories. They looked at her with a smile and laughed from time to time.

Regina listened carefully and tried not to meddle in the talk unless asked a question.

"I think everything went very well." Emma sat down on the couch next to Regina.

Her parents had left a minute ago and she was strangely happy about the result of dinner.

"They adore you"

"I'm use to have that effect on people ... I'm adorable."

Regina laughed and Emma came a little closer to her. Her shoulders were together and they both looked out the window.

"I'm exhausted" said the blonde, throwing her head back.

"I know... I don't know how to get home awake." Regina let her head settle on Emma's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Emma looked at her with a small smile and breathed in the sweet scent of that dark hair.

"Why don' you stay here?"

Regina opened her eyes with a little surprise and raised her head to look at Emma.

"You can sleep here and in the morning I could take you home" continued the blonde.

"I think it's a good idea."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your support. Keep leaving your comments, I love reading what you think about.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Regina had borrowed a T-shirt from Emma that fitted her as a dress.

When Emma saw her leave the bathroom, she remained with her mouth open admiring her legs.

"If you want, I could look for something else" Emma suggested.

"This is good. I'm comfortable."

"But I didn't, thought Emma.

Seeing Regina like that made something inside her burned. The brunette was so beautiful and sensual that she could not take her eyes off her

They both lay quietly on the bed. They stood in their side looking at each other and gave a small smile.

Regina was nervous in that situation. What had happened before made her uncomfortable.

She realized that Emma had tried to kiss her, but what made her nervous was that she had not tried to stop her.

She wanted too, she wanted to feel Emma's lips on hers and kiss her until she gasped.

Emma took Regina's hand taking her out of her thoughts and stroked it with her thumb.

"Everything is alright?"

"Yeah ... I just think I need some sleep." Regina closed her eyes quickly.

She couldn't resist those beautiful green eyes and she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Emma for some foolish impulse.

Regina had fallen asleep and Emma just stared at her. She looked at her calm face and the rhythm of her breathing. Minutes later Emma felt heaviness in her eyes and closed them, letting herself be overcome by fatigue.

* * *

Regina left as early as she could from Emma's apartment. She left quietly making sure she didn't wake Emma and she drove to Tink's apartment.

"What's up?" Asked the drowsy blonde.

"I need to talk to you" Regina replied, entering the apartment.

"You're ok? Is something wrong with Robin?" Tink slammed her eyes and sat down next to her friend on the couch.

"It's Emma."

"What's wrong with her?"

"That's the problem ... I do not know."

"Do you remember what I told you the last time?" Tink took Regina's hand.

"Yes" whispered the brunette. "What's with that?"

"We talked about her having feelings for you. But what do you feel for her?"

Regina looked at Tink with her eyes wide open and gave a big sigh.

"She's a good girl, she's helped me a lot and I feel really good when I'm with her. Everything is so good when she is with me" Regina let out a small smile "When I don't see her I feel that my day is not complete."

"Are you in love with her?"

"I don't know ... I don't know what's what happen to me with her." The brunette ran her hands through her hair. "I love Robin, I'm going to marry him as soon as he wake up. But she…"

"She makes you happy when you´re with her" Tink interrupted.

Regina nodded with a smile.

"I swear I never thought this would happen to me."

"What are you going to do?"

That was the question she could not answer, or rather, she didn't know how to answer.

She loved Robin. He was a wonderful man and he had been with her in the most difficult times. He was just perfect.

But Emma, that woman made her feel like a teenager again. Every time she was with her she felt those tickles in her stomach.

She was between two different feelings, between two different people, between two completely different futures and didn't know which way to take.

"I don't know" she said. "I think it's best if I get away as much as I can from Emma."

"I'm going to give you some advice ... Don't stay away from her. Try to clarify your feelings, but don't get away from her" Regina looked confused to her friend "If you do, you will only think about her and it will be more difficult for you".

"Do you think that?"

"Yes ... The last thing I have to tell you is that you think well what you do" Tink warned her.

* * *

Emma woke up more confused than usual. She hoped to see Regina beside her still asleep.

She left the apartment with no choice but to go to work expecting to find her there as always. She passed through Robin's room and she wasn't there either.

"Is something wrong? Ruby asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"No, I was just thinking of something."

"Something ... or someone?" The brunette smiled curiously.

"Is it that obvious?" Asked the blonde with a small smile.

"A little ... It's everything alright with Regina?"

Emma nodded and sighed.

"Last night she stayed in my apartment and when I woke up she was gone."

"I wasn't expecting that" said Ruby amused. "Did you spend the night together?"

"We're just sleeping… that's all."

"When are you going to tell her how you feel about her?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked the blonde playing the misunderstood.

"Come on Emma! You cannot hide it."

Emma just smiled and looked away, meeting the woman she was looking for.

Regina was hurrying toward her fiancé's room, and Emma ran to catch up with her.

"Regina" The brunette stopped and turned to Emma "something happened today? I woke up and you were gone."

"I had something to do" Regina said nervously.

"But everything is okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is perfect."

Regina followed her way leaving Emma confused in the middle of the hallway.

Something was not right and Emma knew it.

Regina had decided to leave the hospital and walk to the park to clear her mind a bit and process the talk she had had with Tink.

She sat down on the usual bench and closed her eyes for a moment.

"This is not the best way to avoid me." Emma sat down beside her. "Not after you know that this is where I come in my free time."

Regina looked at Emma with a smile.

"I'm not avoiding you" I assure the brunette.

"I think your attitude this morning proves otherwise."

"Emma, please. I told you I had things to do."

"Why do not you tell me the truth?"

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked confused.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but ... If I did something that bothers you, just tell me."

"No Emma, of course not." Regina took the blonde's hand. "On the contrary... you make everything better."

Emma smiled and looked Regina in the eye. Those beautiful brown eyes that made her lose herself from reality.

She didn't know when she'd decided, but she was going to kiss her.

She approached her face slowly and just as she felt Regina's choked breath, she kissed her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all your support guys! You are amazing!**

 **Thanks for reading and keep leaving your reviews. I love to know what you think about.**

* * *

Emma stroked Regina's lips with her own as if they were the most delicious thing in the world. She had the brunette's face in her hands, she could feel her scent and his body trembling.

Regina had responded to the kiss almost unconsciously. She felt an electric shock run down her spine the second that Emma's lips were over hers.

Both kissed without worry, without hurry, as if the world had stopped and only they existed.

When the air lacked, they separated and looked into each other's eyes. Emma's eyes reflected tenderness and happiness, while those of Regina only showed the confusion inside her head.

The brunette got up from the bench and started to run away from Emma. The blonde got up with the intention of following her she but stopped. She realized that Regina needed her space to assimilate what was happening and she needed it too.

She had kissed her for an impulse, an impulse she would never regret. She knew that she felt something for Regina, and with that kiss she had only assured it.

* * *

Regina ran as fast as she could while her eyes filled with tears. She felt all her emotions mixing, her thoughts scrambled and her body as if it were made of glass, as if touching it alone would destroy it.

She reached Robin's room, she closed the door and sat next to him. She stroked his face and asked him for forgiveness in her mind.

She felt bad for deceiving him that way, but at the same time he was so pleased to have kissed Emma. She simply couldn't deal with those feelings of guilt and joy at the same time.

Regina picked up her cell phone and called Tink. She needed her best friend.

"Can you come to the hospital?" She whispered

 _"_ _What's wrong? You're ok?"_ Tink asked from the other side of the line.

"I need to talk with you."

 _"_ _I'm coming"._

* * *

Tink had arrived in a matter of minutes to the hospital. As soon as she entered Robin's room and saw Regina crying, she ran to her and hugged her with all her strength.

"What's wrong? What is happening?

"I feel like I'm the worst person in the world" Regina replied, plunging her face into her friend's shoulder.

"Don't say that" whispered the blonde. "You're not a bad person."

"I Kissed Emma, Tink" Regina confessed, pulling away from her friend.

"You did what?!" Tink's eyes widened.

"Well, she kissed me but I let her" explain the brunette wiping her tears "I don't know what I will do."

"Maybe you needed that kiss to realize how you feel about her" Tink suggested. "How do you feel about Emma?"

"I love her" Regina whispered. "Now I know that I love her ... But I can't afford to feel that way."

"You mean for Robin?"

Regina nodded and turned to her fiancé.

"He doesn't deserve that"

"Regina, do you still love him?"

"I love him with all my heart ... He is my best friend, my partner…"

"But you don't love him?" Regina didn't answer anything "What I think is that you have a lot of affection to Robin for everything you have spent together, but, you can't be with him just by habit or by pity…"

"I can't make a decision while he's like this ... I can'"

"You're right, you can't leave him ... But you can't stop thinking about yourself" Tink took the hand of the brunette attracting her eyes to her "You have to think about what you want and what you need... You have to clarify your feelings because Running away from them will not do you any good."

"And what if somebody gets hurt by my decisions?"

"I'm going to give you some advice, and I hope you take it... Be a little selfish, stop thinking about others and think a little about yourself. Just for this time."

Regina turned again to Robin and with her free hand caressed his face.

"He gave me back Joy Tink ... He's the man who made me believe in love again."

"I know. But he is a sympathetic man and I am sure he will understand your decisions and all he wants is to see you happy ... And I know that you also want to see him happy, but giving up your feelings for someone else is not the solution."

* * *

Emma had decided not to pressure Regina. She wouldn't look for her, she wouldn't try to talk to her. So instead she looked for her best friend to vent.

"You surprised me Emma Swan ... I never thought you'd dare do that." Ruby commented with a cheeky grin.

"It was so wonderful" the blonde said with a smile.

"So it's official? You're in love with her."

"And I think I'm very much in love."

"And what did she say about the kiss?" Asked the brunette curiously.

"She ran away."

"Damn! Are you such a bad kisser?

"I'm not a bad kisser" Emma defended herself. "I just think she's confused."

"Confused about what?"

"About what her feelings for me ... And I understand, her fiancé is in a coma and I even feel bad for him..."

"But…"

"But kissing her was the best thing I've ever done in my life." Emma let out a wide smile. "I've already decided, I'm going to give her some space and let her think... but I know she has feelings for me."

"Maybe you are right on that ... You both look like idiots when you're together. I say it without offending."

"I can't imagine what you'd say if you wanted to offend us."

"No, don't do it ... Maybe your mind is not ready for that kind of thinking."

Ruby smiled and Emma burst into laughter.

* * *

Regina wasn't sure what she was doing. She was walking down the hallway that would take her to Emma's apartment and didn't know why she had gotten there.

She had the night off, and with the only person she thought of passing through, it was with her, with that blonde who had put her world head down.

She stopped in front of the door he had entered so often and breathed deeply. She closed her eyes for a moment and let out the air she was holding.

She rang the bell with her trembling hand and waited. Deep down, she hoped it would not open, so she wouldn't have to explain why she was there.

"Regina." Emma's face as she opened the door said it all.

She was so surprised that she could barely pronounce her name.

"Can't we talk about this morning?" Please ... I had a long day and I need a drink and relax for a while" Regina showed the paper bag in her hand "I have wine and chocolate cake."

"You convinced me with the cake" Emma replied with a smile.

The brunette entered the apartment and sat on the sofa leaving things on the coffee table. Emma walked to the kitchen, took two glasses and returned to Regina's side.

The atmosphere was tense, Emma didn't know what to say to her without touching the subject of the kiss. She uncovered the bottle of wine and poured the glasses while Regina took out the small boxes with the slices of cake.

"How was your day today?" asked the brunette trying to break the ice.

"Normal, a little hectic ... I guess it was a good day."

"I'm glad." Regina took the glass of wine and took a sip.

The uncomfortable silence reappeared between them as if they were two strangers.

"How was your day?" Emma asked after taking a sip of her glass.

"All right…"

The silence returned and Regina took the contents of her glass in a single sip.

"This is really uncomfortable."

"You're right ... I shouldn't have come." Regina got up and set the glass back on the table. "I'm sorry."

She started walking toward the exit and Emma followed.

"When you asked me about my day I was not totally honest with you" said Emma and Regina stopped to turn to see her "Today I had a great day... I kiss the girl that drives me crazy and that was enough to make it the best day I have had in a long time."

Regina tried not to smile but she didn't make it.

She didn't know what he was doing but she wouldn't stop. She reached up to Emma and took her by the waist giving her a big kiss on the lips.

This time the kiss was more passionate, devouring the other's lips with despair. Emma's hands were running down the back of the brunette and Regina tangled her fingers in the blonde's hair.

Emma was so taken aback by Regina's attitude that she didn't know if what was happening was real.

Regina shook her head, smiled, and left the apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter. Keep leaving your reviews and a big thank you to all the new followers. Love you guys!**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Emma hadn't been able to sleep all night. She had been pacing the bed thinking about the kiss Regina had given her

If the first was not enough to convince herself that she was in love with her, the second was. That woman made her crazy and she didn't know what to do to get her out of her head.

She was so confused by Regina's attitude. Had it been an impulse? Or did she kiss her because she had feelings for her? She needed answers.

With a determined attitude she arrive at the hospital in search of Regina. She was going to face her and wouldn't let her go until she got every answer to her questions.

Emma walked over to Ruby and stood beside her.

"Have you seen Regina?"

"No ... no sign of her, Why?" Answered the brunette.

"I need to talk to her."

"I thought you weren't going to pressure her."

"Yes, that was before she kissed me last night before she left my aparment."

"What?!" Ruby's eyes widened. "I need details."

"She came to my apartment with a bottle of wine and cake. She said he wanted to talk but didn't want to mention the kiss. The atmosphere was so tense and she decided to leave..."

Emma's attention was drawn to Regina as she walked to her fiancé's room. The blonde ran after Regina leaving her friend with curiosity about what had happened.

"Regina."

The brunette stopped and turned slowly.

She was hopping Emma didn't realize she had arrived. She didn't want to have to explain what she had done the night before because she didn't even know it.

Regina gave Emma a small smile and put her hands in the pockets of her coat so that the blonde didn't realize that they were shaking.

"Hello, what's going on?"

"Regina ... We need to talk."

"Emma, I think it's not the time right now..."

"Emma!" At the sound of her name the blonde turned to the other side of the hall and saw the short, dark woman approaching her.

"Mary Margaret, what are you doing here?"

"I was here and I wanted to say hello" the woman replied with a smile. "Hello Regina" Regina greeted Mary Margaret with a hand shake and a smile." And I also came to invite you to dine with me and David in two nights... What do you think?"

"Of course, that's fine" Emma said hastily, trying to get her mother off.

"The invitation is also for you Regina."

"Thank you, but I have a show that night" Regina answered as politely as possible.

"Then we can change it for another day ... For David and for me it is important that Emma's couple get along with us."

Emma and Regina looked at each other, confused.

"No, we are not..." Emma could not respond and only felt her face begin to blush.

"We are not a couple" Regina replied.

"No, we're not ... She's engaged with a man.

"That's right, and I have to go see him." Regina walked as fast as she could away from Emma and her mother.

Mary Margaret looked curiously at her daughter and crossed her arms.

"I would have sworn you were a couple" she said.

"Well, you were wrong" Emma replied, trying not to sound dazed.

"And ... You don't feel anything for her?" Asked the brunette curiously.

Emma froze at her mother's question and Ruby came to her rescue.

"Emma. I need to discuss some things with you."

"Yes, of course ... Mary Margaret, she's Ruby my best friend" said the blonde, pointing to her friend who had a big smile on her face. "Ruby, she's my biological mother.

"Nice to meet you ma'am"

"Nice to meet you too"

"Then we'll see you in two nights" Emma said.

"Sure, we'll be waiting for you at home."

Mary Margaret said good-bye with a kiss from both girls and left the hospital.

"Thank you for that." Emma ran her hands over her face with a heavy sigh.

"You see?" Even your mom realizes that you're dying for Regina" Ruby couldn't contain her laughter and Emma glared at her.

"I can't believe it" the blonde whispered. "Regina ran away again."

"It seems like the never ending story."

* * *

"Every time I understand you lees, Regina" Tink said, crossing her arms.

"I swear it was an impulse ... I don't know what happened."

"It's just that if you keep going like this you're going to complicate everything."

"I know, you don't have to tell me." Regina squeezed her eyes shut. "I swear to you that the least I want is for this to be more complicated than it already is."

"What are you going to do now? Are you going to talk to Emma?"

Regina looked at Robin lying on the bed and then looked back at her friend.

"I know it's not the right thing to do but ... I think I need to get away from her."

Tink took her friend's hand and gave her a squeeze.

Regina knew that the closer she was to Emma, the more confused she would be. It wasn't the right thing to walk away without talking to her, but she couldn't look her in the eye and say Goodbye.

* * *

Ruby had convinced Emma to go to a bar after work. The brunette could see how distressed her friend was about Regina.

"She was avoiding me all day ... I couldn't even enter the room of her fiancé" Emma sipped her glass with Whiskey "And when she finally left the room didn't stop when I called her ... What happens to that woman?"

"I wouldn't know that ... I don't know her as much as you do."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I don't think I can give you a good advice" replied the brunette. "I've never been in a similar situation ..." Ruby called the waiter with her hand and made the sign to refill their glasses. "What I can do is invite you a few drinks for you to relax and forget a bit of all that."

"I don't think it's possible. I could not forget her even if I finished the full bar."

Emma took the Whiskey from her glass in a single sip and called the waiter to fill it.

"You can try" Ruby suggested with a smile. "I'm here to take care of you if you drink too much.

Emma smiled and chopped her glass with Ruby's.

"Cheers for that."

* * *

Regina had decided to have a glass of wine when she got home. The show tonight had exhausted her more than usual and she felt all the tension build up in her neck.

She filled her glass, telling herself that two glasses in one night wouldn't hurt.

The bell rang through the apartment and Regina checked the wall clock in front of her. It was midnight and she wasn't expecting anyone.

She got up from the sofa tying the ribbons of her robe and took a few seconds before opening the door.

Emma was leaning against the doorframe, her hair tousled, and her gaze wandering.

"Hello Regina" greet the blonde with a big smile.

"Emma, what are you doing here at this hour?" Regina asked confused, folding her arms.

"I was around here and I wanted to come and see how you were."

The way Emma dragged the words out and found herself unable to support herself was a better response than she had given. She was drunk, very drunk.

Emma stumbled into the apartment and tried not to bump into anything in front of her.

"Night is young," Emma said, walking toward the stereo. "And I thought I'd come here and have some fun."

"Emma, I think you need to go back to your apartment." Regina approached her. "I'll call you a cab."

Emma shook her head and turned the volume to the stereo.

"I love this song. Don't you love this song?" Emma began to move to the rhythm of the music and began to sing "This girl is on fire. She's walking on fire ..." the blonde pointed to Regina and putter her hand on the air "This girl is on fire."

"Emma, please ... You're going to wake the neighbors." Regina turned off the stereo. "I'll make you some coffee."

"No" the blonde took her hand again and made her walk beside her to the couch. "Sit here with me." He dropped onto the sofa and pulled Regina to sit in front of her. "I need to tell you something ... very important."

"What's up?" Regina asked curiously.

"Regina, I want you…"

The brunette's eyes widened and her pulse began to accelerate.

"I want you to know something" Emma continued, trying to downplay what she'd said before. "And it's very important."

Regina looked at her impatiently, and all Emma could think of was confessing to Regina her feelings, but apparently her body didn't agree.

Her eyes began to close slowly and her head fell back against the back of the sofa. Regina felt Emma's hand slip from hers and smiled as she watched as the blonde settled down to sleep.

She got up off the couch and settled Emma into a cushion under her head. She took off her shoes and put a blanket over her body. She looked at her for a few seconds and stroked her cheek, brushing away a strand of hair.

She was so beautiful.

* * *

Emma woke up feeling that her head was going to explode. She looked around the room, trying to guess where she was. She sat up slowly trying to contain the vomiting she had at that moment.

She blinked several times and she could see a figure going towards her. She blinked again and realized that it was Regina.

"Good morning." The brunette handed her the cup of coffee in her hands.

"Not a very good morning. I feel my head is going to explode." Emma took a sip of her coffee.

"It's the most logical thing after you got here pretty late in the middle of the night."

"Sorry about that."

Regina sat down next to Emma and clasped her hands trying to control her nerves.

"Emma, we need to talk."

The blonde put her coffee cup aside and looked at Regina with a worried face.

"What's up?"

"I think ... We need to stop seeing each other for a while." Regina stared at the floor. "I think it's best for us ... for me."

"Are you sure?" whispered Emma.

Regina nodded without looking at Emma and felt her eyes fill with tears.

The blonde put on her shoes and got up from the sofa, walked to the door as fast as she could and before leaving she stopped looking at Regina.

The brunette listened as the door opened and seconds later closed and let her tears come out.

The way Emma looked at her before she left, broke her heart and couldn't stand it.

* * *

The first thing Emma did upon arriving at the hospital was to find Ruby. She found her in one of the break rooms having a cup of coffee.

"Thanks for looking after me last night" Emma said sarcastically.

"It wasn't my fault" Ruby defended herself "I went to the bathroom for a moment, when I returned you weren't there... Where did you go?"

"Regina's department"

"This is getting interesting. What happened?"

"Luckily I fell asleep before I said or did something stupid."

"Did you slept in Regina's house?" The brunette smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, on the couch ... And my neck is paying for that." The blonde sat down next to her friend and massaged her neck with her hands. "She said she didn't want to see me anymore."

"Are you sure you did nothing?" I mean, something you should have done to make her react like that."

"Yes, I fell in love with her" Emma said, trying not to sound so sad.

"And what will happen now?"

"I'll respect her decision ... I can't force her to anything."

"And you're going to be able to force yourself to stop thinking about her?"

Emma looked at her friend with disfigured face and Ruby hugged her as hard as she could.

* * *

Emma had come to her parents' house with a bottle of wine in her hand.

Her mother welcomed her with a big smile and a hug. Her father hugged her and kissed her hair.

It was so strange those signs of affection of people he had known so little, but she understood. They had recovered their daughter after a long time. And at that moment, she was grateful that they would show her the affection he needed so badly.

"How was your day?" David asked sitting at the table.

"Normal, very agitated" Emma replied, helping her mother bring the drinks.

Both women sat at the table and Mary Margaret began to serve the salad.

"I guess that's a good day" her mother said, and Emma nodded.

"I hope you like the dinner ... I made my specialty" David boasted with a smile. "Pasta."

Emma couldn't help laughing and remembering Regina.

"What'?" Her mother asked curiously.

"I think my father and I have several things in common."

David smiled at the word "father." Mary Margaret looked at her tenderly and realized that her daughter was everything she had ever imagined in her dreams.

"I also make a very good pasta."

Everything went wonderfully. Dinner was very good and the conversation was actually interesting.

Emma told her parents about her college adventures. Mary Margaret told her how she and David met and everything they had faced to be together.

The blonde realized that she was lucky that those two wonderful people were her parents and that they wanted her in her life after so many years.

Emma's cell phone interrupted David's story about the first date he and Mary Margaret had.

Emma apologized and got up from the table to take the call. On the screen she could see the name of Ruby.

"Hello, what's going on?"

"Emma ... Something happened to Regina's fiancé and things are not right at the moment ... I think she needs you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello guy! Here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Leave me your reviwes please, I love to know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

David and Mary Margaret escorted Emma to the door and watched her leave as her yellow car.

"I think we'll have to get used to this" David said, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"That's right ... Our daughter saves lives every day" Mary Margaret smiled proudly. "You know, today I insinuated Emma about her and Regina as a couple."

"And what did she say?"

"Regina is engaged ... to a man."

"Are you sure?" He asked confused.

"Yes. I am very sure."

"I would have sworn she and Emma had something."

"Yeah".

* * *

Emma ran through the emergency door. It was the fastest route to Robin's room.

She stopped abruptly when she saw Regina sitting and crying on her knees outside her fiancé's room.

"What happened?" Emma asked, approaching the brunette.

Regina lifted her head and wiped a few tears from her cheeks.

"Dr. Jones says he had a heart failure" She breathed deep trying to gather the strength to continue talking "If he don't wake up soon…"

Emma pushed herself to stand up to Regina and took her hands.

"Calm down" whispered the blonde, stroking her dark hair.

Killian left Robin's room, placing his stethoscope on his neck.

"It's stable for now, but we'll keep an eye on him. The next 48 hours are crucial."

Emma got up and approached Killian without missing Regina.

"How bad is the situation?" She asked in a low voice.

"I don't think he will survive for more than two days ... The heart is very bad, I think it is best to put a pacemaker when the danger passes.

The blonde nodded and went back to Regina's side, she took her hand and gave her a small pull to lift her from her seat.

"Come on ... You need to clear up a little."

Regina didn't object and walked out of Emma's hand.

At that moment she needed someone to be with, someone to tell her that everything would be fine even if it was not true.

They walked in silence to the park. Regina had stopped crying when they reached the usual bench. They sat very close to each other and looked into each other's eyes.

"How you feeling?" Emma asked, taking Regina's other hand.

"I feel as if a part of me was dying with him" she confessed with a lump in her throat.

"It's going to be all right ... he'll make it."

Regina tried to smile in appreciation at Emma's words, but all she achieved was a grimace and her eyes filled with tears again.

"When I first came to London, I met a man. A handsome man, gentlemanly, tender, everything any woman wants" Regina felt that only with that story would make Emma understand what Robin meant in her life "We dated some time and months later he asked me to marry him and I accepted ... One day I heard him talking on the phone, he was telling someone that the plan had worked, that he was going to marry me and take all the money.

"He was going to marry you for money?" Emma asked curiously.

"Yes ... My parents have a lot of money, but I don't get much of it because I'm the black sheep of the family." Clarified the brunette. "When he found out about that and I discovered his plan, he disappeared. Daniel had not longer exist from that day to the other day" Regina took a deep breath to continue with her story "It was a great disappointment for me, I came to think that no one would love me for who I really am and I was sure that I would never fall in love again ... Until Robin came to my life. At first I refused to go out with him, but he was winning my heart without effort" Regina noticed the engagement ring that was in her left hand and gave a small smile "When he asked me to marry him, he made a whole musical number. We started planning everything and the night we were discussing we did for my parents. He wanted me to give them the opportunity to be with me but the simple idea displeased me."

Emma looked at her curiously, as if she didn't understand why Regina was telling her that.

"He gave me a second chance" continued the brunette "A second chance to believe in love, to be happy. I think he deserves a second chance to live, to be happy ... When he came to my life, that feeling of loneliness disappeared, but now ... I feel more alone than ever."

"You're not alone." Emma put her hand on the brunette's cheek. "And you will never be as long as I'm here."

Regina smiled and dropped her head on Emma's shoulder feeling her scent. The blonde wrapped her arms around her and added her chin to Regina's head.

Emma had imagined so many times to have Regina in her arms, to feel her warmth and smell. Regina felt safe in the arms of that woman, as if the problems were over and it was just the two of them.

Emma pulled away from Regina and looked into her eyes, took her hand and stood up.

"Let's go to another place"

Regina got up and followed Emma back to the hospital, but this time they didn't enter. They walked to the parking lot and got into Emma's car, and for the first time in a long time, Regina stopped thinking.

They reached Emma's apartment and went up without hurrying. In the second when the door closed behind them, Emma knew that that night was not going to be like any other.

He approached Regina and kissed her on the lips, taking her face. The brunette took her by the waist and let go. Emma felt Regina's body tremble and her hands moved nervously down her back.

"Don't be afraid" she whispered over the brunette's fleshy lips.

"I'm not."

The next kiss was more passionate, more restless, they simply wanted more.

Emma slid her hands down Regina's back and began to kiss her neck taking her time to walk every inch. Regina slipped her hands under Emma's jacket and dropped it to the floor, then she did the same with her blouse.

The brunette groaned as she felt a small bite on her shoulder after Emma took off her blouse. The blonde was leading Regina to the room, not stop kissing for a second and when Regina fell on her bed they lost no more time. She looked into her eyes and she took off the skirt of a single movement.

Emma admired Regina's half-naked body for a few seconds. It was so perfect. Her body looked like a sculpture molded by the gods and on her face she could see the same desire she was feeling at that moment.

She placed herself on top of her and kissed her lips, down to her neck and then down to her stomach. Emma could hear Regina's ragged breath and somehow enjoy it so much.

Regina took Emma's face and pulled her to her, kissing her again on the lips. She slid her hands into the blonde's jeans and she let out a sigh.

The clothes had stopped clogging and they were only their naked bodies without any space that separated them.

Regina had taken control and ran her lips over the blonde's body as she listened to her moans.

Emma took Regina from her hips and placed herself on top of her again. She took her time to run Regina's breast with her tongue and slowly went down to her belly.

Regina felt Emma in her crotch and grasped the sheets tightly as she arched her body into pleasure.

That night they had both made love like never before in their life. There was not a single space in Regina's body that Emma had not touched. Regina had let herself be carried away and had taken every inch of Emma's body.

After so much pleasure both were exhausted and hugging the body of the other fell asleep.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes expecting to see Regina's face but the bed was empty. She got up and pulled on her robe as she left the room.

Regina was sitting on the couch. She had put her clothes on again and her gaze was lost on the carpet.

"What's up?" Emma asked, sitting down beside her.

Regina looked up and took a few seconds to look at Emma's face.

"What are we doing?"

The blonde gave her a look of confusion and prepared to respond.

"We do what we want."

Regina took a moment to assimilate the response Emma had given her.

"Then ... Do you love me?" Emma didn't respond and looked down at her hands. "Do you want me enough to take risks with me?"

Emma still didn't respond and Regina just nodded as she got up from the couch.

"Where are you going? Emma asked without looking up.

"I should never have come here ... Everything that happened last night was a mistake." Regina's voice had an annoying tone.

"Of course not, nothing that happened was a mistake" assured Emma rising from her seat.

"Now you speak?!" Asked the indignant brunette.

"What's the matter with you?" Why this sudden change?"

"I think you should ask yourself" Regina took her things and walked to the door stopping before opening it "I'm not a game Emma, I'm not a fun or someone you like just for a while."

"Of course you are not"

"I'm not?" Then why could not you answer my question? Emma still didn't answer. Not because she didn't want to, but because she didn't know how "See? Silence again" Regina opened the door and took a big breath of air "I want you to make a decision and when you are ready, then you look me, not before."

When Emma saw the door close, she dropped back onto the couch, put her head back on the back, and let out the air she had been holding.

Of course she wanted Regina, but was she willing to risk everything?

The tears began to come out without warning and for the first time in a long time Emma cried and let out all her feelings.

* * *

Regina dropped into the bed and plunged her head into the pillow feeling the tears run down her cheeks.

She knew, she had fallen in love with Emma, she loved her. She felt guilty for that feeling but she could not help it.

She loved her, loved her with all her heart. But maybe Emma didn't feel the same way about her.

She cried until she fell asleep. She felt mentally exhausted, as if her head was going to explode.

Hours later she was awakened by the sound of her cell phone. She opened her eyes slowly and took her cell phone without haste.

"Hello?" She answered sleepily.

"Regina ..." Emma's voice made her wake up in an instant.

"Emma?" What's up?"

The brunette was full of hope. Emma was calling her, which meant she had made up her mind.

"It's Robin ... He's awake."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for taking so long. But here's a brand new chapter. I hope you enjoy it and leave me your reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Regina ran through the hospital corridors as fast as she could, but to her it seemed she was doing it in slow motion.

As soon as Emma had told her that Robin was awake, she didn't hesitate for a second to run. She had messy hair, wore jeans and a white shirt with a black jacket. Her eyes were swollen and tired and her heart was beating as if it wanted to get out of her chest.

She entered Robin's room and got into all the medical equipment in the room. She didn't realize that Emma was there, she could only think about coming with her fiancé and taking his hand.

Regina greeted Robin with a smile and sat down beside him.

"Hi. How do you feel?"

Robin stroked his fiancée's cheek and placed a lock of her dark hair behind her small ear.

"Much better now."

Regina felt immense joy when she heard his voice after so long, she saw again her blue eyes and that smile that had conquered her.

Robin couldn't take the smile off of his face. To see Regina again, as beautiful as he remembered her. It felt like an eternity since the last time he had seen those brown eyes.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you again" he said, stroking the outline of her face.

Regina smiled and stroked her fiancé's cheek, coming up to kiss him on the lips.

It was a tender kiss, but deep. A kiss that brought many good memories to the mind of both.

"Sorry to interrupt" Killian said. "We have to go through the medical checkup."

"Of course." Regina got up from the bed, smiling at her fiancé. "Sorry." She apologized.

It was then, when she stood in a corner of the room when she realized that Emma was there. The blonde looked at her with a mixture of sadness and melancholy and although she had a small smile on her face she knew that everything was over.

The brunette turned her gaze to Killian who was doing Robin's checkup.

"Very well, Mr. Hood ... I'm going to test you on the soles of your feet and you're going to tell me what you feel."

Robin nodded, and he caught her feet. Killian put a pen down the soles of his feet and watched Robin.

"Can you feel that?"

"No" Robin replied, trying to look at his feet.

Killian repeated the process on the other foot and again asked the same question to which Robin replied the same.

"What is it, Doctor?" Regina asked, approaching Robin.

"Why I can´t feel my legs?" Robin tried to sit up trying to move his legs. It could see how frightened he was in her face and the tone of her voice. "What's the matter?"

"We need to do an X-ray so I can tell you what's affecting the mobility of your legs" Killiand replied, putting his pen in the pocket of his robe.

"I cannot feel them! I can't!"

Regina sat on her fiance's bed and puted her hands on Robin's shoulders, trying not to let him got up.

"Take it easy" she whispered. "Calm down ... Look at me." The brunette took her fiancé's face in her hands and looked him in the eye. "Everything's going to be all right."

Robin's breathing was agitated, and in his eyes one could see how worried he was about his situation. Regina gave him a small smile and caressed his cheek.

 _"_ _If I lay here"_ She started to sing almost in a whisper as she made Robin look into her eyes. " _If I just lay here. Would you lie with me? And just forget the world? ... All that I am, all that I was, is here in your perfect eyes; they're all I can see."_

Robin's breathing began to normalize, and his features softened.

Regina had sung the song, their song and simply all his worry had disappeared.

The brunette smiled and got up of the bed taking her fiancé's hand.

"Let's get him to do those studies to see what the problem is." This time Emma talked approaching Robin and trying not to look at Regina. "But now the most important thing is her heart. We need to place a pacemaker as fast as possible."

"Dr. Swan is right" said Killian. "Right now your heart is our priority and if you agree, the surgery will be done tomorrow."

Robin only nodded and squeezed Regina's hand.

The doctors left the room and the brunette watched Emma left without saying anything and without looking at her. She looked back at her fiancé and sat down next to him with a smile.

"It's going to be all right, you'll see."

"While you're by my side, that's for sure." Regina smiled and her fiancé and putted her hand on his cheek. "You don't know how much I missed seeing your face".

* * *

For Emma it had been a bucket of cold water to see Regina and Robin act like they were a couple. She felt so jealous that he could have her by his side and enjoy her lips as she had done the night before.

It was clear that the return of Robin into Regina´s life marked their destiny in a not very favorable way. She had lost her without having her and all because of her insecurity.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked, approaching Emma.

"I would lie to you if I told you so."

"Is about Regina´s fiancé?"

"I'm glad he woke up" the blonde said quickly. "But this changes everything ..."

"Have you talked to Regina yet?"

"No ... and I don't want to, I can't."

"Emma, you have to. Sooner or later you have to talk to her."

Emma looked at her friend with tears in her eyes and Ruby simply hugged her. The blonde closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears.

* * *

"Everything goes on as usual." Regina had updated Robin. She had told him about the theater and about how Emma had been a great help. "I'm sure Tink and the others will be delighted to see you again."

"I'd love to get back on the stage" he said wistfully.

"And you're going to do it, I'm sure." Robin smiled and stared at the floor biting his lip. "Is something wrong?"

"Do you remember what I told you the night of the accident?" About your parents."

"What's with that?"

"The reason I wanted you to talk to your parents was not just about the wedding ... Days before I had been offered a role in a play in New York and there was also an opportunity for you" Regina looked at her fiancé confused and with the eyes wide open "I was going to propose to you to live in New York ... It was a good opportunity, a good job for both of us."

"If you has told me that from the beginning maybe we had avoided all that discussion."

"I didn't knew if you wanted to get out of here. You like London so much and you came here to escape your parents..."

"I would have gone wherever you went" Regina interrupted. "It doesn't matter if I had to face my parents again, it doesn't matter."

Robin smiled and took her fiancée's hand.

"We can still try."

"A new beginning."

Robin nodded and Regina smiled wistfully.

Leave London, stop seeing Emma. It was giving up many things but she knew it could be the best thing for everyone. Starting a new life with her fiancé, a new job opportunity and arranging things with her family, giving Emma a chance to be happy without her being tormented.

* * *

Regina didn't moved all night from Robin's room. She had slept on the small couch very close to the bed and kept his fiancé's hand.

Very early a team of nurses had arrived to prepare Robin for the surgery. Emma had come and listened to Robin's heartbeat with her stethoscope.

"Everything looks perfect" the blonde informs. "We'll be ready for surgery in a few minutes."

Emma was hanging her stethoscope on her neck, preparing to leave when Robin stopped her.

"Doctor Swan…" Emma turned to Robin "Thank you for helping Regina. She told me that you were always on the lookout for me and her... And I thank you for that."

"You don't have to thank me for anything" the blonde replied and looked at Regina out of the corner of her eye. "I only did what was right."

Emma left the room and Regina stared at the door for a moment.

She had to talk to Emma and clear things up. They couldn't continue to look like two strangers when they were not.

* * *

After several hours, Robin was back in his room with a wound in his chest and his eyes closed by anesthesia.

Regina sat down beside him and waited for her fiancé to open her eyes.

His blue eyes began to open slowly, and a smile escaped Robin when he saw Regina.

"Hello." She greet him.

"Hi" she answered with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"As if a truck had run over me" he joked.

"I'm glad you didn't lose your sense of humor."

"Never."

Regina looked at him and the smile on her face slowly disappeared.

"What's up?"

"You still think New York is a good idea?" Asked the brunette curiously.

"Why?"

"I need to know."

"Nothing has changed for me, my love" Robin replied tenderly. "I would go to the end of the world if you asked me to. What do you think?"

Regina was about to give her answer, about to say yes to everything that Robin asked, but then Emma walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt ... I just came to check the wound."

The blonde approached Robin, removed the dressing and gave a quick check to the wound. She putted the bandage back on and putted her stethoscope on Robin's heart.

"The wound is in good condition. In less than three days it will be heal."

"What about the matter of my legs?" Robin asked.

"The x-rays show inflammation around some vertebrae and that's what's stopping the mobility ... You'll have to wait for the inflammation to subside and do some physical therapy. I'm telling you that you won't be able to walk for at least six months" Emma said.

"Six months?" Robin's voice sounded worried and desperate at the same time.

"That's right ... But you will not have to stay in the hospital. You'll need to use a wheelchair and go to therapies. But see it on the friendly side, you have hopes of walking again."

"That's good news" Commented Regina, looking at Robin. "Plus, six months fly by."

Emma said good-bye and left the room trying to suppress her feelings in front of Robin.

Regina stepped out behind her and took her arm in the hall.

"Can we talk?" She asked in a low voice.

"Does it have to be now?" Emma tried to swallow the knot in her throat.

"Yes, now."

On the way to the Park, Regina didn't want to talk about anything. She and Emma walked in silence with a distance between them that looked like an abysm.

They walked in the park toward the usual bench, but instead of sitting they stood facing each other.

"New York?" Emma asked confused.

Regina had told her the whole story and the plans of Robin and that only made her feel more unhappy than she already felt.

"Yes."

"And when would you leave?"

"As soon as they discharge Robin, unless..." Regina took another step toward Emma and looked into her eyes hopefully. "Unless there's any reason to stay."

The blonde looked at the woman who had become the owner of her thoughts. She was asking for a reason to stay and knew that if she told her that she loved her she would stay. But she couldn't do that.

Emma approached Regina and hugged her tightly as if that would keep her forever at her side.

"Don't forget me" she whispered.

"I won't remember anything else."

Regina sighed and closed her eyes to hold back the tears, she let go of Emma's embrace and watched her hoping that her face would never fade from her mind.

The brunette let go of Emma's hand slowly and walked away from her.

That was all, there was no turning back.

It was the end.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello guys! Sorry for taking me so long to post the new chapter but here it is. I hope you enjoy it and that you leave me your reviws.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

It had been a week since the last talk between Regina and Emma. The blonde had seen her when she reached her fiancé's room but she hadn't approached her or allowed the brunette to see her.

Robin was about to be discharged and Emma knew what that meant. She would leave.

She needed to talk to someone, she needed to let go of everything she had inside.

She looked for Ruby all over the hospital but never found her. Her friend was not there and she didn't know who else to turn to.

"Is something wrong with you, Swan?" Killian asked, walking beside her.

"Why do you ask?" Emma answered without giving much importance.

"You look distracted."

"I'm just a little tired."

"Do you want to have a drink with me?" He asked with a charming smile.

"I don't think it's the best thing for me right now." Emma went into the break room and took off her robe by hanging it on one of the coat racks. "I think I'll just go home and get some rest."

Killian watched as the blonde left and stood in front of the door feeling once again the rejection of that woman.

Emma got into her car and ran her hands down her face with a great sigh. She started driving through the streets of London thinking of getting to her thing but her subconscious took her to another place.

She realized she was only a few blocks from her parents' house. She stopped in front of the sidewalk and turned off the car engine trying to figure out why she had gotten there.

It was dusk and the light on the porch of the house was on. She got out of the car and walked to the door, rang the doorbell several times and put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans as she waited for an answer."

Seconds later her mother appeared in front of her and put a smile on her face at the sight.

"Emma, what a surprise." greeted the brunette with joy.

"I hope not to disturb..." said the blonde shyly.

"Not at all, you never bother."

Mary Margaret stepped aside and motioned for her daughter to come by. She closed the door behind her and they both walked toward the living room.

"Is David here?"

"No, he's still at work" Mary Margaret answered. "Do you want me to call him?"

"No ... I really wanted to talk to you. Something like a mother - daughter talk."

Emma sat down on the beige couch and her mother sat beside her looking at her curiously.

"Something happens?"

"Regina's going to New York," Emma said without a second thought. "her fiancé has woken up, and now they're going to New York."

"You feel something for her, don't you?"

"I love her" Emma admitted with tears in her eyes.

"Did you tell her?"

"No... I couldn't..." Emma let the tears escape her eyes.

"So you're letting her go?"

"That's the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do for her or for you?"

"For both" the blonde replied in a whisper. "I can't ask her to ruin her life for something I don't know if it's going to work."

"If you never try, you'll never know Emma." Mary Margaret took her daughter's hand and looked into her eyes. "You can't know what Regina feels if you've never told her about your feelings."

"I know what she feels" Emma replied. "She asked me for a reason to stay and I ... I couldn't give her any."

"What are you afraid of? If she loves you too, there's no reason not to try."

"It won't be fair ... It won't be fair for me to keep her from the life she had planned, it would not be fair for her to hurt a man who loves her because of me ... I have nothing to offer her."

"Of course you have something to offer Emma ... You have your love for her and that's enough."

Emma shook her head and buried her face in her hands.

She couldn't keep Regina from a perfect life with her fiancé to offer an unstable woman who dared not confess that he loved her.

"I'm going to give you some advice" her mother continued, running her hand down her back to reassure her. "I know you haven't thought about you for a long time, and I know that until now you care about people ... But it's time for you to stop thinking about others and think about yourself" Emma raised her head and looked at her mother wiping tears "For once in your life think about what you want and fight for it ... If Regina is what you want, don't let her go without telling her what you feel. At least you'll know if that's enough reason to stay."

Emma looked at her mother and gave her a big hug.

Her mother was right. Maybe Regina would stay for her when she found out what she felt. Maybe she could stay there forever.

* * *

Regina was packing on a small suitcase some of the things that she had brought to Robin for entertain him while she worked.

Robin was sitting in a wheelchair watching her.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I'm just getting the idea that for some time you'll be the highest in this couple" he joked with a small smile.

"I will not have to wear such high shoes now" the brunette replied with a laugh.

"We have another advantage."

"Yes? Which?" Regina asked curiously.

Robin took her by the hand and brought her as close as possible to him.

"We don't have to pay for taxis anymore." He gave a small tug to his fiancée's hand and sat her on his lap. "We have free transportation."

Regina laughed and kissed her fiancé on the lips.

Robin began to move the wheels of the chair with his arms and Regina reached to take the small suitcase from the bed. He had already been discharged so they were free to leave.

Regina couldn't help laughing at the reaction of the people who saw them in the corridors of the hospital. Robin maneuvered the chair with agility and a smile on his face.

"Only he could take such a situation with such humor." Regina thought

* * *

Emma had returned to the hospital and this time she felt better. The talk with her mother had helped, but she was not sure she wanted to keep Regina away from her perfect life.

Automatically walked up to Robin's room and realized until it was already in front of the door.

To her surprise the room was empty. Emma froze in the doorway and looked for any sign of Regina.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Ruby

"Have he been discharged already? Emma asked, turning to her friend.

"Two hours ago" Ruby could feel the sadness in the blonde's gaze and came up to her with a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I lost her, Ruby," the blonde replied in a whisper. "Forever... She left."

"Maybe is the best, friend."

"Maybe…"

Emma walked down the hospital corridors with her gaze on the floor. Regina was gone and she knew it was her fault, for not saying what she felt, for her fears but for what she wanted.

One of Emma's worst flaws was that, fear. She had never dared to be completely happy for fear it would only last for a few seconds. She had never fallen in love for fear that the other person would not feel the same.

Damn fear.

* * *

"The flight leaves at noon" Reported Regina hanging the cell phone "And the truck will be here in the morning to take all the things.

To Robin's surprise his fiancée had already packed all their belongings in boxes and suitcases and was all set to go to New York.

Regina watched the confused face of her fiancé and approached him to take his hand.

"Something happens?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just ... We're a few hours away from fulfilling one of our plans together and that makes me think I'm dreaming."

"Well, it's not a dream," she replied with a small smile. "Tomorrow we will begin a new life."

Regina's smile turned into melancholy and sadness. Suddenly Emma's smiling face had settled on her head and reminded her of what she was leaving behind.

Maybe it was not the best decision to run away from her feelings, but she would try it in the hope of doing so.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry but holidays came across but. Here´s a new chapter and I hope you like it.**

 **Thanks for reading and happy holidays and happy new year.**

* * *

A week ago. A week ago, Regina had left Emma alone to deal with her feelings.

As expected, the blonde took refuge in her job. She worked more hours than she should and she only went to her apartment to shower and slept for a few hours.

She didn't want to be alone because she knew she couldn't fight with the memory of Regina. The hospital distracted her from all that and somehow having Ruby and Mary Margaret nearby made her feel a sense of support.

"Do you want us to go out to eat?" Ruby asked

"I'm not hungry" the blonde replied dispiritedly.

"You have to eat something Emma, you haven't eaten all day... Don't make me call your mother" The brunette warned her

"Don't insist, please."

"I know that your emotional state is not the best at this moment, but you cannot neglect yourself... You know better than anyone else."

"I can't stop thinking about her."

"I would like to say that I understand..." Ruby placed her hand on her friend's back in a gesture of support "But the only thing I can say is that you count on me."

"I know" Emma answered trying to smile.

"Now, do you want a salad or a hamburger?"

"You know I can't say no to a hamburger" answered the blonde giving up.

* * *

The apartment was very nice, small, but adequate for the two of them. Regina had finished - finally - unpacking the last box. She dropped on the sofa and admired her apartment with a small smile.

She settled on the sofa so she could see her fiancé who was sitting in front of the dining room drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Do you like the new apartment?" She asked.

Robin left the newspaper on the table and watched the room carefully.

"It looks fabulous" he replied with a smile "I would have liked to help you a little" he said with a discouraged tone.

"You did" Regina got up from the couch and walked towards him "Remember who told me how to set things up" she sat down next to him and took his hand "You always had a better sense of distribution than me."

"That's true" He said with a smile.

"How do you feel?"

"Emotionally talking: Useless... Physically: Same as always."

"Don't say that... You're no useless."

"Sorry my love…"

"You don't have to apologize for anything" interrupted the brunette "We better change the subject."

"Very well ... Are you ready for dinner with your parents?"

"Other topic, please."

"Regina..." Robin looked at her seriously and she snorted.

"They´ll be wait for us at eight o'clock" she answered.

"I think I have to work on making a good impression".

"Don't worry... They'll be so busy criticizing my work that they will not have time to think about you."

"Actually, that's a bit comforting." Robin said with a funny tone.

"Don't worry, maybe after the dessert they will find some time for you" she joked with a smile.

* * *

Emma had decided to go visit her parents to clear her mind a bit. She parked her car in front of the house and rang the bell as usual.

David opened the door with a smile.

"Emma!" He greeted her with enthusiasm and gave her a hug.

Her father stepped aside to let her in. Mary Margaret came out of the kitchen drying her hands on her apron and greeted her with a smile.

"Darling, what a surprise."

"I had a free time in the hospital and I thought about coming to visit you."

"You will stay for dinner?" David asked.

"I'll love to but I have to go back to the hospital."

"Come on, Emma. I'm preparing a delicious cake and your father has made pasta."

Emma smiled and her mother approached her putting a hand on her shoulder while smiling at her.

"It's okay" Emma agreed "But only for the pasta."

David gave a small laugh and put an arm around Emma's shoulders, kissing her blonde hair.

The three of them walked to the kitchen for what they were. A family.

In just a short time, Emma had found the family she had dreamed of for so many years. Those two people had really become her parents, her family and at that time she was totally grateful for that. She needed people in her life that make it better, to make her forget a little about her suffering and her mistake in letting Regina go.

* * *

When Regina and Robin arrived at the restaurant, Regina's parents were already there, sitting at the table and drinking a glass of wine in silence.

Regina's mother, Cora, looked closely at Robin in the wheelchair and that made him feel more uncomfortable than ever. Henry, the brunette's father, greeted them both with a smile and hugged his daughter with pleasure.

"I'm so glad to see you, my daughter" he commented.

Regina smiled and introduced her fiancée as she walked around the chair to accommodate Robin in front of the table.

"Mom, dad, he's Robin Hood. My fiancé."

"Nice to meet you" Said Robin with a smile.

"British accent" said Cora, examining the man from head to toe.

"Yes ma'am... I was born in London and I grew up there."

"And tell me Regina. Did you finally got famous as you dreamed so much?" Cora was always like that, she got to the point and did it without tact.

Regina smiled trying not to be bothered by her mother's comment and felt Robin taking her hand in support.

"No mother, not yet. But I got a very important role in a play here in New York."

"Your daughter is a great actress, ma'am, and she has a wonderful voice" commented Robin with a smile.

"Well, that doesn't seem to be enough to become famous." Cora sipped her glass of wine. "You should learn your sister who is one of the most famous lawyers in New York."

"Sure... Zelena is perfect" commented the brunette.

"That's not what your mother means Regina" Henry intervened.

"It's okay dad, don't worry."

A woman dressed in a tailored suit and reddish hair approached her table putting her purse on the chair that was next to Robin.

"Zelena," Regina whispered to her fiancé to get him out of her confusion.

"Sorry for the delay" She apologizes by greeting her parents with a kiss on the cheek "Traffic is impossible in this city" She sat on the chair and turned her gaze to Regina "Little sister, good to see you" her eyesight was now to Robin "I suppose he must be your fiancé."

"Robin Hood" He introduced himself with a small smile.

Zelena smiled and looked at him curiously. Her elegant manner of speaking and that smile were factors that made Zelena attractive to many men who, according to Cora, were the types of men her daughters should be married to.

"But what happened to you?" She asked feigning concern "Sure Regina had something to do with that" She said jokingly.

Regina looked down at the table and felt anger rising in her stomach.

"I had an accident" Robin answered "But I'll be fine to walk in a few more months... And no, your sister had nothing to do with it. She is the reason why I'm still here."

Regina smiled sweetly at her fiancé and Robin responded with a small smile.

"I think it's time we ordered" Cora said taking the menu.

* * *

After a dinner that Regina considered a nightmare and that for Robin was just a meeting to question and humiliate his fiancée. At last they were able to leave and return to their apartment to rest.

"I thought you were exaggerating when talking about your family" commented Robin driving his wheelchair to the room.

"I hope that you have realized that they are not my exaggerations" Regina answered walking behind him.

"Your mom is quite a character... I almost thought she was going to hit me when I defended you."

Regina laughed softly and helped Robin to sit on the bed and then move the wheelchair aside.

"I thought you were going to hit Zelena when she mentioned the accident."

"Your sister has a strange sense of humor."

"Believe me, that was nothing" Regina took off her shoes and sat on the other end of the bed.

"Your dad didn't talk much during the whole meeting" Robin settled down to lie on the bed used his strong arms.

"My father doesn't talk much when my mom is around. It has always been that way, she must be right in everything."

Regina leaned back on Robin's chest and closed her eyes. He stroked her hair and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Six months later…

Regina was sitting on the sofa with her eyes fixed on the wall. Robin was at his side reading the newspaper and watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Love, what are you thinking?" He asked curiously.

Regina shook her head away from her thoughts and looked at her fiancé.

"I was just thinking about the rehearsals for the show" she replied saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"Hey and... Don't you think it's time we set a date to the wedding?" Robin put the newspaper aside and took the hand of his fiancée.

"Love, I don't know if with all this rehearsals I have time to plan a wedding

"Are you sure that's the reason why?

"What else could it be?" The brunette asked confused.

"Maybe you don't want to marry me anymore" Robin answered and his fiancée gave him a look of confusion "Regina, answer me something... Do you still love me?


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's another chapter and I hope you like it. Let me know what you think and thank you very much for reading**

* * *

Regina had been surprised at her fiancé's question. She didn't know what to answer and not because she didn't want to hurt Robin but because she didn't know it herself.

"Don't you think to answer me?" He asked again.

The brunette remained silent and looked at her fiancé fixedly.

"I don't know..." she whispered.

Robin nodded and let out a big sigh.

"I think it doesn't surprise me."

"What are you saying?" The brunette asked confused.

He didn't expect that response from his fiancé. He was calm and looked into her eyes with nothing to fear.

"Since we've been here, you've been distant, distracted," Robin replied in a melancholy voice. "And I don't think it's just because we left London.

"Forgive me..." Regina could not speak louder than a whisper.

"You don't have to ask for forgiveness... I am the one who should do it" Robin took the hand of his fiancée and took a deep breath "Forgive me for letting your feelings for me change."

"You are not to blame for that Robin... You are a wonderful man and any woman could fall in love with you."

"But not you…

"I was in love with you and for a long time" Regina caressed the cheek of her fiancé "And believe me that I never thought to fall in love with someone else."

"I think that answers my question" He said sadly "You don' love me anymore."

"Of course I love you... You will always be my best friend" Regina smiled "You were the one who returned the purpose to my life and I will always be grateful for that."

"That's what matters" Robin smiled and looked at Regina with tenderness "Here you will always have your best friend... I don't want to be out of your life."

Regina didn't understand how that man could be so understanding. How could it be possible that just like that he accepted that she no longer wanted him more than as a friend.

She was not lying, Robin helped her at a stage in her life where she didn't know what to do, and she had fallen in love with him. But Emma's arrival had changed everything, she didn't know when it happened, but that's how it had been.

"I don't want you to be out of my life either, but I will not force you to stay when you don't want to."

"I know it will be difficult for me all this Regina, but I will not leave you alone."

Regina smiled at him and hugged him tightly. The knowledge that he had it there for her gave her such peace of mind.

Only a few days ago the doctor had told Robin that he would soon be able to walk and both were happy about that. But now, Regina felt guilty for leaving him at a time when he needed her, she felt guilty for not being able to reciprocate the love he had for her. But there was nothing that could be done.

After several minutes of silence, Regina decided to tell him what had happened with Emma by omitting the part of their night together.

Robin listened carefully, but in his eyes, could see a hint of sadness and melancholy when listening to Regina's feelings towards someone else. Although she told him as gently as she could, she knew that she couldn't protect him from all pain.

* * *

"Come on Swan, just a drink" insisted Killian with a charming smile.

-"I have work to do" Emma answered trying to evade it.

"You have been telling me that the last two months."

"I've been very busy."

"Emma" Ruby interrupted calling her from the other side of the hall.

The blonde looked at Killian for the last time and walked to her friend.

"What's up?"

"I know I should not get involved in your affairs, but... Give the poor boy a chance" Said her friend

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I know you're not ready yet for dates but you can try to date him as a friend."

"Now you will put of his side?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not on his side... I'm on the side of having a little fun."

Emma looked at her friend crossing her arms and gave a quick look to Killian who was still across the aisle talking to a nurse.

"I know I'm going to regret this," whispered Emma.

Ruby gave her one last smile and watched her walk towards Killian.

"At eight o'clock" Said the blonde passing by him.

Killian smiled and watched Emma pass by. He had finally got his appointment.

* * *

"I think I expected a bit of this" Robin said when Regina finished telling him everything.

"Seriously?" The brunette asked curiously.

"Well, to begin with, the way Emma behaved with you was not from a doctor worried about her patient's fiancée... She looked at you the same way I did when I fell in love with you." Regina smiled uncomfortably at the comment and Robin cleared his throat "And what do you plan to do?

"About what?"

"About Emma."

"Seriously, you want to know?" Regina asked surprised.

"I want you to be happy... And if your happiness is with Emma I will not oppose it. So I think you have to say what you're going to do."

"I don't know if to go look for her..."

"Do it. You have nothing to lose."

In that, Robin was right. She had nothing to lose after all.

* * *

"Thank you for accepting" Killian said with a smile.

"Don't get too excited. It's just as friends" Emma hastened to say.

"Come on Swan, don't be such a party pooper. Have a little fun"

The waiter put in front of them two shots of whiskey and a plate with French fries.

"I'm just clearing things up before you think about anything else." The blonde defended herself and then took a sip of the whiskey.

"Always on the defensive" Killian commented taking some fries.

"After so many years of knowing me you should know."

"Maybe if you hadn't taken me away from you so much I could know you better."

"Killian, don't start" Emma said giving him a look of despair.

"Okay" Killian said raising his hands in peace "But at least now I know why you never paid attention to me" Emma gave him a confused look and the man smiled "Do you think I didn't realize the way you looked at Regina?"

"And if you already knew then why do you keep insisting?" The blonde asked a little annoyed.

"I want us to be friends... But you don't give me the opportunity."

"Let's say you never behaved as if you just wanted to be my friend."

"That was until I realized about Regina." Killian grimaced. "Seriously Swan, I don't know how you could let her go. That woman was...

"Easy," Emma warned him with her finger. "I guess I didn't have the courage to ask her to stay."

"Cheers for that" He said raising his glass.

"For my cowardice?"

"For the nonsense one commits every day."

Emma smiled and hit her glass with Killian's.

And what a nonsense she had committed. But for these moments maybe Regina would already be married enjoying New York next to the man she loved.

There was no reverse.

* * *

Regina dragged her suitcase through the streets of London while observing the city she had missed so much. By inertia she was walking in the direction of the park where Emma liked to go.

I wanted to look for her, to tell her what she felt for her but she didn't feel ready to go to the hospital and face her.

She reached the bench where they always sat and dropped into it with a sigh. She felt the cold air stir her hair and closed her eyes breathing deeply.

She sat there waiting for Emma to appear in front of her and smile at her with that beautiful and tender smile. Seeing her face again was what she most wanted and not to mention having those green eyes in front of her and in those that she could be lost.

Regina walked slowly through the park and a voice distracted her halfway.

"Regina?" It was Emma. There he was in front of her, just as beautiful as ever "What are you doing here?"


	19. Chapter 19

**I bring you the last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and that you liked it.**

 **I published a new story called In Your Eyes - Swan Queen. So if you like how I writte go and give it a try :** **s/12826268/1/In-Your-Eyes-Swan-Queen**

 **Thanks for reading and for all your support.**

* * *

"Regina?" It was Emma. There she was in front of her, just as beautiful as always "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to find you here" the brunette replied with a small smile.

Emma watched her for a few seconds and then sat at the other side of the bench staring at the pair of trees in front of her.

"And what would you do if I had not come?" Asked the blonde with a lump in the throat.

"I would return the next day, and so on until I could see you."

The blonde remained silent and took her hands nervously. She looked at Regina out of the corner of her eye and realized that the brunette was watching her waiting for her to speak.

"Why have you decided to return?" Emma's voice was cold and distant and Regina could feel it "are you on honeymoon?" she asked between her teeth, as if it was difficult for her to pronounce those words.

"I would be... if I was married."

Emma gave Regina a surprised look and the brunette lost a small smile at her reaction.

"You haven't married?" Emma asked trying to hide the curiosity of her voice.

"No... Robin and I broke up"

Emma was even more surprised at that response. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, it seemed like a dream that Regina came back to look for her and that she was no longer engaged.

"It was my fault? It was because of me?"

"No, we just decided it was the best for both of us."

The silence took hold of them. Emma didn't know what to say to that and Regina waited for Emma to speak. Both felt uncomfortable, as if they were strangers on a park bench.

"What was New York like?" Asked the blonde without knowing what to say.

Regina looked at her in disbelief at the question she had asked.

"Quite hectic" The brunette answered "Everyone is in a hurry from one place to another but Broadway is really beautiful... It is the dream of every actor.

"Did you get any paper in any show?"

"Yes, a very good one."

"And you will not have problems for coming?"

"I asked for a week of vacation."

"So you only have a week?" The blonde asked curiously.

"It depends."

"Of what?"

"If there is a reason why I should stay here" Regina looked at the floor and played with her feet a bit.

She felt like a teenager about to confess her love. She felt that fear of not being reciprocated.

Emma fell silent again and let out a big sigh. It looked like a Deja-vu, Regina asking for a reason to stay and she couldn't say anything. Why couldn't she say anything? What was wrong with her?

"How's everything going with your parents?" The brunette asked trying to break the silence.

"Very good" Emma answered with a small smile "Everything is going very well."

"I'm glad."

It seemed that silence was the only thing they had in common after so long of not seeing each other.

Emma settled herself on the bench in such a way that she could see Regina in the face. She watched her for a minute, as always she looked beautiful. Her dark hair framed her face and fell a little more under her shoulders, her beautiful brown eyes roaming the floor as if trying to find something she had lost.

Regina felt Emma's eyes on her and changed her gaze to the blonde. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and then Emma looked away nervously.

"Why did you come back Regina?" Emma asked again.

The brunette breathed deep and let the air escape slowly looking at the sky.

"For you" she replied leaving the blonde without words "Emma I..." Regina hesitated trying to find the right words "I never should have left without telling you what I felt..." The brunette cleared her throat "What I still feel."

"And what do you feel?" Emma's voice cut short as she said the last word.

The blonde felt a lump in her throat the size of her fist and her hands began to tremble. She wanted to hear what Regina had to say, but at the same time she was dying of fear.

"I'm in love with you Emma" Regina answered without hesitation. It was time to speak the truth and it wouldn't stop "I've been for a long time…"

"But you left" The blonde interrupted.

"And you didn't stop me…"

"I just wanted you to be happy" Emma whispered sadly.

"And it didn't occur to you that I could be happy by your side?" The blonde was quiet and Regina slid down the bench to stay a little closer to her "Emma, tell me something... Do you feel the same for me?"

The blonde looked Regina in the eyes and gave her a small smile. She shifted her gaze to the ground and held the air in silence. She was looking for a way to explain to Regina everything she felt about her.

The brunette remained silent waiting for Emma's response and seconds later she slowly got up from the bench, took her suitcase and before she started walking Emma's voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

Regina turned around and gave the blonde a look of indignation.

"To look for a place where I can stay" she replied with an annoyed tone.

"We've not finished talking."

"It seems that you have nothing to say."

Emma got up from the bench with a small smile and approached Regina leaving only a few inches between them.

"If you let me talk you would know if I have something to say."

Regina crossed her arms and looked at Emma, waiting for her to tell her everything she had to say. The blonde smiled and took her time to enjoy Regina's face flushed with anger.

"Yes... If I feel the same way for you" she whispered "I'm crazy for you and in all this time you were away from me the only thing I could think about was you" Emma smiled sweetly "I could only think of your eyes, of your smile, your face... And if I let you go, it was because I thought you would not be happy by my side"

"And I can know why you thought that?"

"Because I didn't know you felt the same for me..."

"Seriously?" Interrupted Regina "Didn't you realize what I felt for you?"

"Yes, I know, I know... I'm a fool for not realizing it, but I'm like that, Regina. I never realize what I have in front of me and..." Emma took a deep breath and looked at Regina in the eyes feeling that she was going to undress her soul "I was afraid... afraid of not being enough for you, that one day you would wake up and you will realize that you aren't happy with me... And I know that I should have looked for you and told you all this, but I couldn't do it. I was so afraid that you would reject me and seeing you be happy without me."

Regina smiled tenderly and her eyes filled with tears.

"You're a fool Emma" The blonde looked at her confused "You can't know what's going to happen... You cannot tell me what I'll feel for you tomorrow... You can't know anything about what's going to happen if you don't try.

"I want to try it" Emma whispered with a small smile "Do you want to try?"

Regina could feel the fear in Emma's voice, she could see through her eyes that her feelings were sincere.

"Yes... How about a new beginning?... From scratch."

"No... I don't want a new beginning" Emma eliminated the space between them and slid her hands over the little waist of the brunette "I want to preserve our story, I like our story and I don't want a new one."

The blonde smiled and brought her face closer to Regina's. She felt her breath cross hers and put her forehead on hers. She watched as Regina smiled and caressed her cheek with the tips of her fingers. She stroked the brunette's full lips with hers and then they joined in a kiss.

Regina slid her arms over the blonde's shoulders to bring her closer to her and enjoy her mouth. Their lips kissed with intensity, with need and with nostalgia. They had missed each other so much that they didn't care about anything other than enjoying that kiss.

Emma's tongue began to explore Regina's mouth without objection and her hands slid down her back. The brunette stroked the blonde's hair and held her face deepening the kiss even more.

The lack of oxygen caused the kiss to end, but they didn't separate. They were looking at each other with a smile and their agitated breathing.

"I missed you so much" whispered Emma.

"You will not have to do it anymore" Regina whispered with a smile.

Emma stood beside her holding her by the waist with one hand and with the other she took Regina's small suitcase. The brunette slid her arm around Emma's hip and dropped her head on Emma's shoulder.

They walked slowly, unhurriedly, without worry. They walked with the certainty that they had each other and this time they wouldn't separate for anything in the world.


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue.

Emma was sitting on the usual bench in the usual park. The autumn wind ruffled her hair and she enjoyed the view while she waited.

A year had passed and it had left so quickly. It seemed yesterday when Regina had returned, when they had decided to start a life together and be happy.

Regina's car stopped in front of the sidewalk and blew the horn to get Emma's attention. The blonde got up with a smile and walked to the car, opened the door and entered greeting her wife with a kiss.

"Are you ready?" asked the brunette with a smile.

Emma nodded and put on her seatbelt.

Regina drove while Emma stared out the window at the streets of London.

"You're good?"

"Yes... I'm just a little nervous" Emma answered looking at Regina.

"Easy... Everything will be fine."

Regina stopped in front of the sidewalk of a building, took off her belt and got out of the car. Emma did the same and walked with her to the inside of the building. The blonde walked through the corridors while remembering the time she had spent in that building.

They entered the office where a tall, dark, robust man was waiting for them with a smile on his face.

"Good thing you're here" greeting the man shaking hands with the two women "Are you ready?"

Both nodded and Regina gave Emma a cheerful look. The blonde felt that her whole body trembled, she was very nervous. But it was normal, not every day a baby was adopted.

The man appeared with a small baby dressed in blue in his arms. Regina approached them and took the child with a smile. Emma walked slowly towards them and looked at her son.

She smiled with tears in her eyes and took the baby's hand with hers. He was beautiful, he had very big brown eyes and gave them a small smile showing his cheeks brushed.

"Are you already decided the name?"

Emma looked at Regina with a smile and realized that some tears fell on the brunette's face. Regina looked away from the blonde and smiled at him with eyes full of illusion.

"Henry" whispered Emma "His name is Henry."


End file.
